Fairy and Tail
by FairyLily23
Summary: Two bands are competing for the top spot on Fiore's music charts, Fairy, and Tail. The only thing they have in common? Old man Makarov Dreyar who has a plan for music domination. The only problem? They've never met and only know what's in the magazines.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N:** I couldn't resist this story! It's a lot of fun to write so I just thought I would get it out here. The pairings will include Jerza, NaLu,GaLe, and Gruvia with hints of Miraxus and RoWen. This Little Girl is a song by Cady Groves and therefore not my own. Also, it is important to say that I do not own Fairy Tail. (If I did…. let's just say Jerza would be cannoned.) Anyway, here is chapter one!

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Hey everybody!" a curvy blonde spoke into the microphone. It was Lucy Heartphilia, the lead singer of an up and coming band, Fairy Storm, or The Fairies as it was known to the fans.

"This is our last song for tonight, so let's make it good!"

Glitter shimmered, spotlights glared and the music played.

This Little Girl

"You got your keys, but where you going?  
The third degree just isn't working.  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,  
And if I followed you home, would you be alone?" Sang a blonde in a sparkly black minidress as she poured her soul into the song. Lucy truly was an amazing singer.

As the band joined into the song, the energy in the stadium grew immensely. These girls were very talented and adored by many.

When the song ended, the four girls came together in a line and clasped their hands. They bowed in unison. Lucy Heartphilia, Lead singer, Levy McGarden, guitar, Juvia Lockser, bass, and Erza Scarlet, Drums. A beautiful little girl strode up to the microphone at the front of the stage.

"Thank you for having us tonight!" She smiled. Wendy was the well-known opening act for Fairy Storm. She handed the microphone to Lucy as the crowd roared in response.

"Thank you so much for letting a couple of girls play music for you. Goodnight!" With that, the fairies (as they were known to their fans) strode off stage.

Meanwhile, across the continent a well-known band of boys were traveling on tour. Their next stop? The famous port town of Hargeon of course. It was very hard to secure a gig there because of the immense popularity. The state of Magnolia was the epicenter of pop music. At that moment time, they were in a meeting with their manager and producer on the bus.

A little man with a devious glint in his eyes took a seat in front of the five. Makarov Dreyar of the Vermilion Record Label stared them down. He was responsible for producing the music of the most popular acts of the day, such as Fairy Storm, Tails Down, Skysong, Spark, and formerly Shadow Gear, the Raijinshu, and the Takeover Trio. Of these acts, two of them towered over the others; Fairy Storm and Tails Down. They had seized the charts in a very short amount of time, surprising their competitors. Makarov was afraid of them lashing out at each other. From this fear, his master plan was born.

"If you are not going to tell them, then I will." Laxus Dreyar grunted at his old man.

"You are going to tour with Fairy Storm."

Five Jaws dropped.

"What did you say?" mumbled Tails Down's lead guitarist Gajeel Redfox.

"He said that you guys are going on tour with Fairy Storm." Reiterated Laxus, Tail's manager.

"Just our luck. We secured a major gig and now we have to share it with a bunch of girls. The media is going to drown us in rumors. Are they dating? What _really_ happens after a show?" remarked Gray Fullbuster, the bass of Tails Down.

Makarov ignored him and continued his speech. "The tour will be called Fairy Tail, and it will kick off in Hargeon at your next show. For three weeks you will travel and perform together. At the last day, we will fly back here for the final show before parting ways. "

"That day can't possibly come soon enough." Grumbled Gray.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Makarov whispered under his breath.

"WHAT?"

The girls were currently riding back in the limo to the hotel as their manager, Mirajane Strauss, delivered the news.

"Let me get this straight: you want us to go on tour with Tails Down for three entire weeks? We haven't even met them." Lucy said, astonished at the thought.

"You'll just have to get used to it then." Mira smiled weakly. She was the only one of the girls who knew exactly what the boys were like. And, who exactly was on their tour.

"Mira-san, will I still open for them?" Wendy questioned.

"Wendy, you still will be opening for them, but you will be joined by their opening act." Mira replied. "I think you'll like him."

Wendy blushed. "What do you me-" She was cut off by Levy.

"Mira, do you have a picture of them by any chance?"

"Of Course." She pulled out a bright pink magazine.

A blush filled the faces of the girls. "They certainly are attractive aren't they Mira?" Lucy remarked. The magazine was a huge spread covering the boys and their rise to fame.

"Look Wendy! Its their opening act, you know, the boy you will be working with." Juvia said, gesturing to a picture of a younger male that was grinning in happiness.

If possible, Wendy blushed even harder. "He's really cute." She mumbled.

The girls found their eyes lingering over a photo. It was Tails Down's manager, Laxus Dreyar. "Mira isn't that-?" Erza began.

"I don't understand. Who is that Mira?" Wendy questioned.

"He is an ex." She replied. "One that I never really got over."

This statement surprised the girls. Mirajane Strauss didn't seem like the lady to make a huge deal of a break up. The girls were too familiar with her demon side to believe such a thing. They left the subject alone as Mira continued with the details.

"Anyway, we will catch a red eye flight to Hargeon for rehearsals with the boys. The tour will last for three weeks, so get packing."

"Did you say Hargeon?" squealed the girls. It was every musician's dream to play at Hargeon, as it had the knack for turning dust into diamonds.

"Yes." Mira smiled back, "Hurry up and grab the necessities, we're leaving in 15."

She received four glares and one anxious smile as the car pulled into their hotel.

Soon the girls were aboard a long flight to Magnolia.

"Hey Gray, what do you think the girls look like?" the lead singer of Tails Down, Natsu Dragneel commented thoughtfully as the bus trundled toward Hargeon.

"I don't know." He grumbled sleepily, turning over in his bunk under Natsu.

"You curious flame brain?" questioned Gajeel.

"I have a picture somewhere.." muttered Laxus under his breath.

"Aww, does little Laxus have a crush?" Natsu smirked, getting up from his bunk.

"Say that again and there won't be any baby Dragneel's on this planet." Laxus shot him a glare. "Their manager just happens to be my ex."

"Another one of your conquests Laxus?" Jellal, Tails Down's drummer commented.

"Shut up." The blonde replied. "She's a bit different."

He pulled out a photo album from his belongings. "Here" He grunted, clearly disturbed by their stirring of his past.

The boys gathered around, rising out of their temporary slumber. Gajeel whistled long and low. "Oi Romeo! Get your ass over here!" called Natsu.

"It looks like you'll have a partner when you open for us." He said, gesturing to a picture of a pretty young girl with long blue locks. Her blue dress was soft and fluffy like clouds. The title read Skysong.

"Hey, look at this! They got a bunny girl!" Gajeel grinned. The next photno featured the band in an Easter setting, with the lead singer in a bunny suit. The next photos each showcased the members of the band. Jellal stared at their drummer. She looked familiar somehow.. He shook off the thought before returning to his bed.

With their curiosity satisfied for the moment, the boys returned to sleep as the bus continued on to Hargeon, as a plane flew high above them in the sky, carrying six women whose lives were about to be dramatically changed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**A/N: This is probably the fastest I've ever updated. I guess that shows how easy it is for me to write this fanfiction. Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, "She Looks So Perfect" or "Skyscraper". They belong to the amazing Mashima-sensi, 5 Seconds of Summer, and Demi Lovato.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 2: The Meeting

As the girls approached the stadium, a faint wave of music reached their ears.

"Simmer down, simmer down,

They say we're too young now to amount to anything else

But look around

We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now

If you don't swim

You'll drown

But don't move

Honey.."

The music sounded _good._ It seemed to be led by one voice, but then more joined in as the song continued. The girls stopped, standing stock-still.

"Mira-san, is that them?" Wendy asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes, that's them." She replied. She hoped the girls were ready for this.

"And I know now

That I'm so down." The singers voiced finished the song with enthusiasm before turning to his band mates. "That sounded great!" Natsu cheered, obviously exhilarated from the performance. Jellal grinned. The usually stoic member of the band seemed to be right at home on stage and behind his drums.

"Um, are you by any chance Tails Down?" Wendy's voice quivered as she approached the boys. She looked behind her for support. She had drawn the short straw and was sent in front of the rest of the girls. Levy and Juvia waved with their hands, gesturing her onward.

"We are!" Natsu grinned happily, the euphoria of the performance not yet quelled. He leaped off stage and motioned for the boys to follow. When he was satisfied that they were on their way down, he turned back to Wendy.

"You're the opening act right? Skysong was it?" he questioned.

"Yes." She blushed.

It was then that Mira decided to give the girls a little push toward meeting their fellow tour members. She strolled into the arena with a bright smile on her face.

"Mira!" Gray called upon seeing the woman. She was a friend of the band and they were all familiar from the time she dated Laxus.

"Hey guys! There are some lovely women I'd like you to meet."

The girls had no choice but to enter the room. Erza, being the bravest of the band led the way. Lucy and Juvia flanked her, followed by Levy. Makarov and Laxus walked forth from the shadows. "It _is _time for introductions, isn't it Mira?" Makarov suggested. "Of course." Mira nodded to her boss before proceeding.

"Gentlemen, this is Lucy Heartphilia, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden. You've already met Wendy Marvell." She said, gesturing to each girl in turn.

"Ladies, this is Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox and Jellal Fernandes. Romeo Conbolt is their opening act." The girls shook their hands before turning back to Mira, their eyes begging her to stop dragging out the meeting. Her eyes twinkled as she replied, "Makarov has prepared an activity to break the ice."

Eight pairs of eyes widened.

"What the hell do you mean, break the ice?" hissed Gajeel angrily.

Mira simply turned to Makarov.

"Take it away."

He glared at her. She sighed before continuing,

"You will be partnered up with your corresponding musician in order to share tips. If you behave, we can go get settled into bus for the night. If not, we will have you perform together." She smiled, a devious glint in her eye that unnerved the band mates.

Gajeel grunted, He had no reason to work with girl he just met.

Laxus' clear voice broke the silence. "Mira I think you have pushed them out of their comfort zones enough already. Why doesn't my band leave your girls to practice while we make the buses presentable."

"Yes Laxus, great idea." She replied, a hint of some unresolved feeling in her voice. The boys fled from the arena, clearly not wanting to know what had upset her, knowing all to well the wrath of Demon Mirajane.

"So, what did you think about the girls?" Laxus asked as the guys returned to the buses. Makarov had planned out the arrangements so that bands each had their own bus.

Romeo grinned. "They seem to be nice."

"I'm with holding my judgment until I have heard them perform." Jellal put in wisely.

The guys had finished cleaning the buses in record time, so they plodded back into the arena.

The sound of faint music in the distance greeted their ears.

" Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?" Lucy began, her voice soft and soulful.

"You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper" She continued as the song went on, with her the girls' voices joining hers.

"As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet" Levy's solo began and she strummed softly. The girls continued, unaware of the boys listening in. Each girl made it through her respective solo, and Lucy, as the lead singer, finished off the song with a final note.

"What do you think now Jellal?" Laxus whispered, nudging the blunette.

"Wow."

The guys strode into the room, with Natsu in the lead. "That didn't sound too bad Luigi!" he called up to Lucy, who smiled back at him, sighing. "Thanks Natsu."

Erza and Levy walked off of the stage, approaching the guys. "Would you mind showing us to the bus?" Erza asked Jellal. For a fleeting second, his face betrayed shock before he calmed his features. He wasn't aware that she didn't remember him. He shook of his thoughts before replying, "Of Course." He dragged Gajeel for moral support as they walked out of the building.

Juvia had aimed to follow them, but her leg caught on a stray wire as she stumbled, falling off the stage. She couldn't help but scream as she braced for impact. She was very surprised when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. "Gray-sama?" she whispered, her blue eyes locking with his darker ones. "Be careful, alright?' he said, his cheeks the faintest shade of red. "S-sure." She nodded at him.

"Gray-sama?"

"Yes Juvia?"

"Are you going to put me down?"


	3. Chapter 3: A revelation

**A/N: Yay chapter 3! Thanks to all who read this story as of a late. I love you all! Some LaMi and Gruvia in this one. Sorry for the onslaught of Taylor Swift songs, for some reason they just fit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or "Everything has changed", "Better Than Revenge", or "I'd Lie". **

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 3: A revelation

Erza strode toward the buses. It was getting late, and the red-eyed flight was finally catching up to her. Levy yawned beside her, her eyes fluttering sleepily.

"Need someone to carry you shrimp?" Gajeel grunted, his voice betraying his bored demeanor.

Levy tried to glare forcefully, but another yawn overtook it. "Erza, where are the buses?" She questioned, trying to play it off.

"We're almost there." Jellal said, trying to avoid Erza's gaze. He was afraid that if she looked closely enough, she would recognize that boy she knew so long ago.

Lucy had just taken a drink of water when a pair of hands was placed over her eyes. "Natsu?" She stated, startled. After all, Lucy had only met this guy an hour ago, and was still formulating her opinion of him.

"Hey Luigi, I want to show you something!" He grinned.

She smiled back at him. "What is it?" she asked, inwardly sighing. _He got my name wrong again._ "Romeo and Wendy were working on their duet and were wondering if you would like to give them a few pointers." He grabbed her hand before rushing toward one of the dressing rooms. As it turned out, this room was formatted into a practice room for the performers. In this current dressing room, two teens were trying to work out a song.

Natsu and Lucy snuck through the door, watching the two for a reaction. It appeared that they were too absorbed in their music to notice them.

"All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now,  
know something now  
I didn't before  
And all I've seen  
since 18 hours ago  
is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know you better now" Wendy began, her timing a second off count. Romeo smiled up at her, from his position on the floor, strumming along with her. "It's fine Wendy, just try again." She shot him a grateful smile before starting again. That was when Lucy interrupted. "One thing that might help you is to count in.:" She began, and Wendy grinned at her. "Thanks for your help Lucy-san!"

Juvia was a bright red. After he had set her down, Gray had offered to show her to the bus. She tucked her long blue hair behind her ear, smiling nervously.

Jellal opened the door to the bus and courteously allowed the women to enter first, before following and dragging a very bored Gajeel in as well. Despite their sleepy state, the girls were very impressed with the bus. As the newer of the two bands, these luxuries were only now being offered to them. Levy smiled. Someone had obviously known they were going to sleep there, because of the baggage stowed by the door. _Mirajane is always looking out for us, isn't she…_

At that moment in time, the white haired woman was reflecting on her past in a break room. _I never thought I would make it this far. I miss touring with Lisanna and Elfman, but after Laxus…_

Mirajane sighed before leaving her safe place. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to sing a little bit.." She muttered at the ground. Her feet took her to an empty practice room where, unbeknownst to her, a person lurked in the shadows.

After Erza's fierce orders to leave the bus, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal headed back to their own bus. "Hey, where'd Sparky go?" Gajeel grunted.

"No idea." Gray and Jellal replied simultaneously.

" And all I know since yesterday is

Everything has changed,"

Wendy and Romeo finished in perfect harmony.

"That's great!" Lucy praised, and smiles filled the room. With that final comment, she swooped up Wendy, and together they walked to the buses, with Natsu and Romeo following closely behind.

"Hey, check this out!" Levy called, the small woman hyped up on energy drinks.

She was craning over her laptop when she called the girls together. Erza, Juvia, Lucy and Wendy gathered around. It was a music video of someone very, very familiar.

"Better than revenge?" Wendy questioned. As the music video began, Erza's face drained of color.

"Takeover.." She whispered quietly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Levy stated.

"What has?" Lucy broke in as the video revealed the singer and the music started.

"MIRAJANE?"

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did."

Mira sang, dressed in a short leather dress, her anger evident.

"But sophistication isn't what you wear and who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you want to go."

She sang, her anger seemingly channeling through the song.

"She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge."

Her voice soared, her eyes gazing fiercely into the camera.

"When was this?" Juvia whispered, awed by the anger and emotion Mira displayed on stage.

"Right after her breakup with Laxus."

Four heads whipped back to face her.

"Talk."

"I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong…"

Mira began quietly, her voice gaining strength with each verse.

"And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs  
And...

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie"

She sang, baring her soul.

"He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine"

The emotion showed in her eyes as she continued, blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

"I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie"

"He stands there, then walks away  
my god if I could only say,  
"I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is "My god, he's beautiful."  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie"

The song, deeply meaningful and very close to home was her secret. Or so she thought.

"Funny, that's a different tune than the one I remember four years ago."


	4. Chapter 4: Problems and Clarity

**A/N: Sorry for this dramatically late update. I hope it's worth the wait. ^^**

**The next update will be either this week or next, so expect it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 4: Problems and Clarity

Mirajane turned at the sound of the voice, her hair streaming out behind her. Her blue eyes widened in recognition of the figure before her.

"Laxus?"

Erza wasn't exactly how she was supposed to approach the situation. Her closest friends were waiting expectantly for her to delve into the private life of another of their friends, and manager. With a small sigh, she began the tale of the "demon" Mirajane.

"Have you ever wondered why she is called the "demon"?" The scarlet haired drummer questioned.

"I always assumed it was because of her somewhat bipolar managing." Levy whispered quietly, trying not to draw the attention of the group.

Having heard no apparent answer, Erza continued.

"As all of you probably know, before Mira became a manager, she used to be part of a band. This band was called the Takeover Trio, and it consisted of her and her two younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. They didn't gain much popularity, but they were content playing the small gigs that they could. So one night, they were performing, and Laxus was there. He listened to them, and hooked them up with Vermillion Records." She paused for a moment to catch her breath.

"So Laxus-san got Mirajane her record deal?" Wendy timidly asked.

Erza nodded before continuing, "After managing them for a while, Laxus realized that he was falling in love with her. They dated, and Mira was the happiest she had ever been. At a gig one day, she was in the middle of a song, and she saw him with another woman."

The girls looked up, astounded at that last statement. After Erza's words sank in, the girls nodded to her to continue, and continue she did.

"She broke it off immediately, and her siblings called off their next gigs. That was one of the lowest points for her that I know of. She finally got so fed up with all the pity she received that she wrote an angry break up song. What you have just seen was in fact her first and only performance of that song."

"Juvia understands." Juvia spoke up for the first time that evening. "Mirajane was heartbroken, and she needed to stand up again. No girl likes to stay in the dumps after a break up for long."

All the ladies nodded, signaling their agreement, with Wendy a little slow on the uptake.

"So they haven't spoken since then?" Lucy questioned.

"After that, Mira didn't want anything to do with him. The band retired, and they all managed to secure jobs within the company. Lisanna works with advertising, and I'm not quite sure about Elfman. She still hears from them daily, which is good." Erza supplied, answering the blonde's question.

The girls took a moment to take in all the information. They had never known about Mira's past, and they took it all in stride.

"You heard that I assume?" Mirajane questioned Laxus.

"It was kind of hard not to." He replied, his usual snarky attitude seeping into his speech.

"You know Mira, that you never gave me a chance to explain myself." He seemed genuinely interested in her reply.

"You were with another woman Laxus. What was I supposed to think? To give you a chance to make up some bullshit answer? That's not me Laxus, and you knew that. What do you think you will accomplish now?" Tears began to form in her eyes, but the woman stubbornly blinked them back.

"Look Mira. I-" He was cut off by the sharp blare of Mira's cellphone. She glanced at the caller i.d. before turning back to him.

"We'll have to finish this another day." She walked out of the room and headed toward the buses.

"Shit." Was all that Laxus could say. He shoved his hands in his pockets and returned to the bus, allowing ample time for Mira to reach there first.

The next morning marked a new day and the last one before the first concert.

"Rise and Shine!" Mira called awakening the band mates of Fairy Storm from their much-needed slumber.

"We have sound check with the guys today girls! There is no time to lose." This interested Erza immensely.

"Mira, do you know the exact lineup for the night?" Erza was known to be very particular and she always had to know what would happen before it did.

"What kind of manager would I be if I didn't?" She replied, before pulling a folder seemingly out of nowhere and producing the page from inside.

The redhead nodded in approval at the list, and the day began. After grabbing a quick breakfast and the essential coffee, the girls were shoved on stage for a walk through of the concert. The guys of Tails Down joined them, yawning like newborn kittens.

Mira had gotten a hold of a microphone and was directing like a dictator, not stopping for the guys' unmanly whining. Her demon directing skills were then made known to all who participated.

"Since Tails Down has the most popularity, we will have Romeo open with one of his more energetic songs, and Wendy will join in on the chorus. I don't think the crowd is exactly ready for the duet. Romeo, you will then introduce the guys and exit the stage with Wendy.

Natsu, you and Tails Down will perform "She looks so Perfect" to get the crowd pumped. Immediately, following them, in the last note, Fairy Storm will walk up and take over, performing "Hot N Cold." After you perform those songs, the rest is up to you. Signal for the songs you want to perform from the list. Remember that you have to have equal performances, but breaks for each others singing." Mira finished delivering the information.

Levy paused before breaking in, her tactical side getting the best of her.

"Mirajane, wouldn't it be very difficult for us to perform songs without planning it out in great detail first? We are dealing with two bands here, and two opening singers, not just our normal six performers. There are at least twelve of us affected, but a lot more with our tech crew! Mirajane are you okay? Plus this is sound check, not just a meeting. You usually aren't this nervous right before a concert."

"_It's not the concert I worried about…" _Mira's whispered thoughts were the truth.

Something, or rather some_one, _was throwing her off her game, and right before the biggest concert of their careers.


	5. Chapter 5: Remembrance

**A/N: Here is the new chapter, as promised. This one contains more strong cursing, so if that offends you, please don't read. Anyway, the next chapter will be their first concert, so look forward to that. Any song ideas would be appreciated. Thanks for reading and I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 5: Remembrance

Erza, who was one of the more observant band members, took it upon herself to direct the group for the remainder of the day, allowing time for Mirajane to recover from what was ailing her. She paired up the members for a bit of practice, pausing to stop only when she realized that she had paired herself with the mysterious drummer of Tails Down, Jellal.

Jellal himself was surprised.

_Well, It makes logical sense, we are both drummers and will use the same set, but still, I didn't expect her to choose me. _

He looked around at the other musicians, who were all paired with their respective instrument partner. Natsu and Lucy were singing quietly into microphones at the front of the stage, their voices not heard to anyone but themselves. Gajeel seemed to be contemplating on whether or not to talk to the little blue haired woman who was supposedly his partner. Gray and Juvia were playing their guitars, exchanging notes from different parts of their song. The latter blushed every time Gray caught her eye. Romeo and Wendy were nowhere to be seen. He was startled out of his gazing by Erza, who had walked over to him after giving some semi-comforting words to MIrajane.

"It's Jellal, right?" The name was new to her, but his face was familiar. Her eyes widened slightly as she flashed back to her childhood at the orphanage.

"I like your hair. What's your name?" A blue haired boy with a red tattoo asked her.

"Erza." She had replied. "Just Erza?" He questioned, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

"I'm going to call you Erza Scarlet. "

Jellal swallowed nervously, snapping the drummer out of her daydreaming.

"I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet." She extended her hand out to him.

"You remember.." He breathed. _If she remembers me, then she probably hates me. _He still grasped her hand and rose. He was even more surprised with her next action.

"Jellal, right now I want to focus on this. Let's practice, okay?" He nodded, and they commenced practicing. _She doesn't care? No that can't be right…_

Jellal kept his attention focused on maintaining the beat of the drums, but the blue haired musician was still tortured at the thought of Erza's strange reaction.

Mira sighed. She hadn't meant to screw up now, the last day before the first concert, but thoughts of Laxus constantly flooded through her conscience.

_Maybe I should give him a chance… No! That bastard doesn't deserve one, does he?_

Gajeel grunted. The awkward silence between him and the shrimp was beginning to piss him off. After all, they had to practice, or risk invoking the wrath of both Erza and the demon Mirajane.

"Look Shrimp, " He began, his voice low.

She didn't look at him, only lifting her head to place the guitar strap over it.

With her guitar in hand, she became a different person. She lifted her head and locked eyes with Gajeel before playing a chord, issuing a challenge of sorts.

A grin overtook his face, spreading across his features. "You're on shorty."

Now that everyone was successfully practicing, Makarov could retreat. His place in shadows would be noticed if he wasn't careful. _Good. Everything is going smoothly. I should probably get back to headquarters. Mavis will have my head if I'm late. _

He watched as the pairs tested each other. _Those brats. _

Wendy stood at the vending machine, watching her purchase through the glass. She was about to reach in and get it when a hand grabbed it first.

"Here you are Wendy!" A familiar voice said, followed by a friendly smile.

"Ahh! Romeo-kun! You scared me." She took the soda from his hand and smiled back gratefully. _Woah. _His thoughts invaded. _She's really cute._

" Hey Wendy, do you want to walk back with me?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sure!" She smiled again, and the two made it back just in time for the day's closing words called by Mirajane. She gathered everyone together, making sure no instruments were left out or microphones on.

Even Laxus was there, leaning against a chair, silently taking in her words.

"Alright everyone! As you all are well aware of, the first concert will be tomorrow night. If haven't toured with me before, you should know that I have a couple of rules, and number one is to **Not** get drunk before a concert, especially the first one. You would be doing a disservice to your fans, and that is not acceptable behavior. Vermilion Records will not continue to support you if you do so." She glared hardly at each member, skipping over Wendy and Romeo, but focusing more on Laxus and Gajeel.

" I expect you to find an alternative to your nerves other than alcohol, drugs, or smoking. Are we clear?" Satisfied with the nods from all around, she retreated.

Once she had done so, all eyes turned to Laxus.

"What." He grunted clearly annoyed by the attention.

"Don't give us that crap Laxus." Surprisingly, it was Natsu who spoke. "I don't know what you did, and it sure as hell aint my business, but you have to do something. "

The man grunted again.

"We're serious Laxus." Erza broke in.

Gray was next to speak. "I cant remember the last time she gave us the whole 'don't do anything stupid before a concert' speech."

"Laxus-san, I'm not sure what is exactly going on, but I'm worried for Mirajane-san." Wendy stated quietly.

The blond haired man inwardly groaned at all the attention this issue was receiving. He sighed resolutely before speaking.

"I'll talk to her."

Erza acknowledged his response and was the first to leave, letting the others follow in her wake if they wished. The group finally flushed out, leaving Jellal alone in Laxus's presence. He shifted as if he was going to say something, but shook it off and left the manager alone with his thoughts.

_Damn. This is going to be hell. Mirajane was never easy to deal with, but now? _

Two more words ran through his mind.

_I'm fucked._


	6. Chapter 6: Demon Train

**A/N: This story hasn't been updated in forever, so I apologize for that. A important note is that I will no longer include the actual songs, as I feel they distract from the goal of the story. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 6: Demon Train

"Wake up girls!" A strangled voice disrupted the band from their beauty sleep. Their demon manager, Mirajane Strauss, was going through hell, and she intended to drag them with her. Her normally bright expression was sunken, her lively blue eyes dull. Levy wiped drool off her cheek, and pulled the covers off of her. The brightness of the sunlight hit her full in the face. She cringed and buried herself back in them.

"Five more minutes Mira." She muttered, turning over in her bed.

Wrong move Levy.

Meanwhile, the guys were being roused by their manager, the every stingy Laxus.

"Oi! Assholes! Get up. You've got a concert today." He barged in the room, turning on the lights with no regard to the four men asleep on the floor. "You didn't even make it to bed did you…" He muttered at the sight. _Where's Romeo? _As if on cue, the purple haired teen stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Morning Laxus!" He greeted with a smile. _Of course he's the early bird._

The girls had just gotten dressed when Mira reappeared in the room. "Here is the lineup and schedule for tonight. Live by this ladies, and we will survive somehow." She handed slips of paper to everyone.

"Mira-san! You didn't tell us that we had sold out!" Wendy exclaimed with surprise. The large arena in Hargeon had sold out in a matter of minutes when the public had learned that the two most popular bands of the day were going to be performing together.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you guys." Mirajane whispered, an apologetic look on her face.

There was a collective raising of eyebrows from the girls, omitting Wendy of course.

There was also a silent agreement between all of them.

_Laxus is going to have hell to pay. _

They had a quick lunch, only making small talk. Everyone had his or her own pre-concert ritual, from Levy's reading to Gray's drinking of exactly two glasses of ice water. The Fairies hadn't seen hide nor hair of the guys since yesterday's meeting about Laxus. Only Juvia seemed to be especially concerned. _If Mira and Laxus don't talk, our concert is going to turn into a huge mess. _She sighed quietly to herself, and disappeared off to take her before concert shower.

Gajeel lounged on the stage, making peace of sorts with the set. They had about twenty minutes till the fans would file in, so he decided to enjoy the quiet while it lasted. A head of blue hair caught his eye, and walked behind a speaker where he discovered the lead guitarist of Fairy Storm, Levy McGarden, sound asleep, her finger marking her spot in her book. His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. _Trust the shrimp to fall asleep in a place like this…._ He gently took the book from her grasp and dog-eared the page, wincing when he did so. She was going to kill him for that. He scooped her up in his arms. _Light. _He realized, and immediately blushed. Gajeel carried her to the dressing room, and left her book on a nearby table.

"Welcome everyone, to the first concert of Fairy Tail!" Romeo's energetic voice greeted the crowd, which roared in response. He was dressed in skinny jeans with a red tank bearing the logo of Tails Down.

"It is my pleasure to introduce the opening act of Fairy Storm, Wendy Marvell!" A spotlight glinted, illuminating Wendy, who was dressed in a loose cream-colored shirt with black leggings and ballet flats. She complemented Romeo in every way.

"Those two make quite the pair." Commented Levy from just off stage.

"I couldn't agree more." Mirajane put in. With a final, "Do your best ladies!" She left the area for quieter seating.

Lucy's attention was drawn back to Romeo and Wendy as they finished Romeo's upbeat song. _It's our turn next…_ She smiled nervously. They were no strangers to performing, but the wave of adrenaline had yet to hit her.

Natsu noticed the blonde's anxious shifting. "What's up Luce? Nerves getting to you?" His onyx eyes seemed generally concerned. She smiled slightly at him. "Thanks for your concern Natsu, but I'm fine." He nodded along, but didn't seem too convinced.

Wendy's sweet voice broke his stare. "Now for the main events of the night, Fairy Storm and Tails Down!" The curtains rose to reveal two sets side by side. Fairy Storm was situated on the left. The girls were impeccably dressed, from head to toe. Erza's red spike heels caught the light. Lucy stood at the front, with Levy and Juvia on either side, grinning to each other. Erza's drums were back slightly, but her fans screamed the loudest upon seeing her.

Tails Down stood to the right with the exact same set up. They had refused to match each other of course, but their clothes all tied together. Natsu smiled, his trademark grin melting the ladies hearts.

"Fairy Storm, take it away!" Romeo's voice again captured the attention of the crowd. The spotlights on him, Wendy, and the guys flicked off as the girls performed their hit single, which had millions of fans singing along loudly.

One fan in particular hadn't come to see the girls. No, Lyon Vastia had come to watch his brother perform, dragged along by Ultear. But he couldn't deny that love had hit him the first moment he saw her. Juvia Lockser was a vision, rocking out on her guitar, her eyes staring right at him. Lyon was definitely a Juvia guy.

As their song ended, Lucy took it upon herself to introduce the guys.

"Thanks to all of you for coming out tonight!" She called, clearly energized from the after effects of the song. "I would like to introduce some friends of mine, Tails Down!"

All the lights went off in the room, except for the spotlight on Tails Down. They were always one for flashy entrances. Natsu whispered the opening words to _their _hit song into the microphone, and thousands of girls screamed. Tails Down was widely popular due to the fact that besides of the excellent music they produced, they were also made up of four extremely hot guys. Even the fairies found themselves singing along to the super catchy hit.

There were two people in that moment who were completely ignorant of the entire performance. Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss were currently having a stare down of sorts in one of the many rooms back stage. They could only hear muffled voices as the bands exchanged songs. "We need to talk." He stated. She simply looked into his eyes.

"For our last song of tonight, we will perform…" Natsu began as the lights suddenly shined on a bridge connecting the stages.

"Together!" Lucy finished as Wendy and Romeo took their spots.

Jellal and Erza's eyes connected as they tapped their drums at the same time. The familiar 'one, two, one two three' and the song began.

The fans screamed and yelled, pumped by the atmosphere. Levy and Juvia strummed in sync, getting the most out of every note on their guitars. Lucy crossed the bridge to join Natsu, and they sang in perfect harmony. He grinned widely at her between the vocals and Wendy and Romeo provided the perfect back up. Even Gajeel seemed to be getting into it, shooting a glance ever so often at the bookworm, who was having the time of her life on stage.

An intense guitar solo interrupted Lucy and Natsu's singing. Gray and Juvia were performing within every inch of their ability, keeping their instruments in time with the other. Juvia, who had been playing for longer, finished out the solo, tying off their 'unison raid' of sorts.

Lucy and Natsu took up singing again, dancing across the stage hyped on the euphoria of performing. There was a unique joy and pleasure they took in being there, playing that song in front of thousands of people.

"It seems to be going well." Mirajane commented quietly to Laxus, hearing the words of the song stream in through the door.

"It does. Look Mira, do you think that you could give me a chance to explain myself?" He decided being direct was the best approach. She sat down, giving him the go ahead.

"That woman was an ex of mine from years ago. I had broken up with her, but she didn't seem like she wanted to let me go. So I ran from her. I never knew she was there until she was on me, and then it was too late. Mira, will you give us another shot?"

She sat there, a million emotions running through her mind.

"I'm sorry Laxus, but you are going to have to give me time. I am only hearing this now and I need to seriously think about how I feel about you. Please understand that this is all I can say at the moment." She left the room in a hurry, heels clicking across the floor.

_That's right_, Laxus thought to himself.

_What chance in hell do I have? There are no stops on the demon train._


	7. Chapter 7: Night

**A/N: This story is now my main focus, so expect better updates! My other story, Their Future, is now complete. Thank you to all who have read this story so far. It is worth mentioning that this chapter has alternate title, being Moonshadow. The song used towards the end is Ships in the Night, by Mat Kearney. It is really worth a listen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Ships in the Night**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 7: Night

If there was one thing that the crew of Fairy Storm and Tails Down agreed on, it would have to be the fact that touring was draining. Hours after the fans had left, the Fairies found themselves in the same building they had been in when the day started. Then sun had long since set, and exhaustion was setting in.

Erza brushed her scarlet hair from her eyes, sighing silently. Mirajane still hadn't shown up yet, and it had been hours since the final performance. She glanced back to her fellow performers, who only looked slightly worse for wear. Over the past year or so of touring, she had learned that putting on a show took a lot out of a person. A flash of white caught her eye. It was Mirajane, who seemed a bit down, but still as focused as ever.

"Did you have fun?" She called upon seeing the group, a small smile on her face. Only Romeo seemed to still have a bit of energy, which was evident in his reply.

"Totally! Wendy and I rocked it out there! Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee can really sing!"

The manager smiled wider at this, relieved. "I have some more directions before we can turn in for the night." Gajeel glanced sideways at Natsu, trying to figure if this was the normal situation. When the pink haired singer grinned sunnily, he grunted. Mira was probably going to make them do some interviews or something. Natsu loved that crap.

"I have scheduled a quick interview over the phone for all of you. After it is over, Wendy and Romeo will have a quick dinner and then go to bed, alright?" Nods met the manager's speech.

"Hello?"

The group of performers sat comfortably on a couch that had been brought into one of the practice rooms, staring at a phone that was placed on a table in the center.

"Hi!" Came the collective reply.

Without a hesitation, the interview commenced.

"So, Fairy Storm, what was it like performing with Tails Down for the first time?" The reporter, Jason, inquired. The girls glanced at each other, and Lucy nodded to Erza, who then voiced the reply.

"Well, it certainly was a great experience, to work with such a talented group." She easily answered for her band. The scarlet haired beauty was admired for her ability to deal with media so skillfully by many other performers of their age.

The interview was quick and simple, with no hard questions, but Jellal did have to rein Natsu in when they talked about the performance. For some reason, just the talk of the show fired him up.

It had taken them a record seven minutes to meet outside, immediately aware of how quickly night had fallen. It was pitch black now, and the moon had risen high in the sky, shining brightly down and illuminating the street. The ice had broken so to say, as the group walked together, smiling in the darkness. They reached the restaurant in no time, and indulged in breakfast for dinner, as per the celebration of a show well done.

"Well Luce, how do you like the band?" Natsu asked, quickly finishing his meal in rapid bites. The blonde nearly spit out her drink in response.

"It's really fun!" She smiled, laughing it off. The guys sat on one side of the large booth, facing their partners. Jellal was stealing glances at Erza, trying in vain to not get caught. Gray kept accidentally kicking Juvia, and she blushed every time she realized it was him.

The food was excellent, was gone. The dinner was small and fast, but not fast enough. Levy had fallen asleep, leading to a chain reaction among the girls. They had all fallen asleep on each other, in a row. The guys slid out of the booth quietly, careful not to disturb the slumbering girls.

"They finally crashed." Jellal remarked, smiling fondly at a sleeping Erza, a bit of drool on her chin.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Gray whispered.

"We obviously ain't going to mess with them." Gajeel grumbled. Jellal shuddered, thinking of Erza's imminent wrath upon awakening.

It was surprisingly Natsu who came up with a solution. He eased a sleeping Lucy out of the booth and into his arms, carrying her princess style. "We take them back of course!" He grinned, whispering a bit too loudly for Jellal's comfort. He glanced nervously at Erza, who thankfully was still asleep.

Gray went next, clutching Juvia to him, intent in not letting her fall. Jellal stroked Erza's hair with a trembling hand before gently pulling her onto his back ever so carefully, hoping and praying that she didn't wake up.

Gajeel was last and carefully hauled the small woman onto his back, where she fit quite nicely. Levy moved in her sleep, snuggling closer to Gajeel, making the man blush. It had only been a couple days since they met, and now she was cuddling him? _Shrimp moves fast…_

The bill was paid and the guys snuck out of the restaurant, finding their way in the light of the moon. What a picture they made, the two bands, one asleep, one never more awake.

_Like ships in the night_

Laxus adjusted his headphones, grumbling quietly.

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

This whole mess with Mira was putting a strain on his job performance. Above all, Laxus reasoned, she was more important. But that didn't mean he was going to neglect his duty.

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me_

He glanced down at his shoes, noticing scuff marks.

_Trying to find a light_

Mirajane strode through the dark halls of the arena, emotions clouding her thoughts.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Walk these halls alone_

_We can feel so far from so close_

She thought back to Laxus and all they had ever experienced. There was no denying that she had been happiest with him, but still there was a faint hint of anger when his name was mentioned in her thoughts.

_You're passing me by _

_You're passing me by_

_Like ships in the night_

She was always miles ahead when it came it him.

_And I'm gonna find my way _

_Back to your side_

His mind was made up.

_Like ships in the night_

Her emotions, once turbulent, had settled.


	8. Chapter 8: Wheels Turn

**A/N: Here is the long awaited update! I am back in school, so the updates will sadly be a bit slower. I am also starting another multichapter fic, so this might suffer a little bit, but I promise I will not forget it. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 8: Wheels Turn

The alarm sounded, and the men of Tails Down covered their ears. Laxus slammed his hand down, silencing the noise.

"It's Time!" He called, voice rough with sleep. The bed sheets shifted as the band members emerged, all in various states of slumber. Natsu was the worst, rubbing his eyes that were still unopened.

"So, Laxus, what's the plan for today?" Gray yawned, while attempting to find a shirt to cover his bare chest. "Today is day one of travel." Laxus responded, "We drive to Acalypha today, and perform tomorrow night." Gajeel groaned. Traveling was the worst part of the tour for both him and Natsu, as the both got extremely bus sick.

The familiar tunes of piano drifted into hearing as the girls awoke. Mirajane smiled at her girls, knowing of their 'little adventure' last night.

"Rise and Shine Fairies!" Her happy attitude was back. Something inside of her had finally settled after the events of last night.

"Where is the next stop again?" Wendy clambered out of her bed, and carefully folded the sheets.

"Acalypha." Mirajane answered, "Where it all began."

By eleven 'o clock, the guys had settled in, preparing for the six hour drive. Natsu and Gajeel both were full of the appropriate medicine. Nobody wanted to make the same mistake they had made the first time. Gray shuddered, remembering the scarring occurrence.

"Why are you shivering Gray? Did the love bug bite you?" Natsu teased, his eyes twinkling playfully in the rising sun.

"Very funny pyro-breath. I was recalling the first time we toured. As I remember, you were being a piss baby and moaning about your stomach pain." The cool demeanor that attracted many young women pissed Natsu off to no end.

"Yeah, well you were the one getting lost every five seconds! One time we had Ole Makarov put a GPS in your shirt, which you then _lost _in a screaming mass of fan girls! It took us three hours to haul your sorry ass back to the bus." Natsu retorted.

Jellal watched the exchange, mystified. Just who were these people? Apparently girls across the world were throwing themselves at these people, and here they were, getting into petty fights. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. What girls saw in these idiots, he'd never know.

Romeo looked over a sheet of paper containing his next song that was to be released in the middle of the tour. He blushed, remembering exactly what kind of song it was._ I wonder if she likes love songs…._

Lucy looked down at the glitter stars painted on her nails. Thoughts raced through her mind, all revolving around the town Acalypha. The memories that one town contained were happy, and strong. After all, Lucy Heartfillia, Lead singer of Fairy Storm, was from Acalypha, and had come up with the idea of a dominating girl band as a young child there.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and glanced up to see Erza, who smiled reassuringly down at her. The tour encompassed some of the most meaningful locations for both bands, from the city where they were each formed to the places where a member was born. Lucy's hometown was but one of many stops to come.

Juvia, sensing Lucy's need to change the subject, addressed Mirajane.

"What's going on with you and Laxus?"

Juvia liked to deal with issues directly, a state of mind she retained from her early rock days with a bad band called Phantom Lord. She had barely known the names of other members before, so now it was her personal duty to have friends with her new companions.

"I think I will give him the chance." The manager stated quietly, her voice hardly heard over the wheels on the bus turning. Erza gave Mira an almost imperceptible nod, visible only between the two longtime friends. Juvia didn't push the subject, and Levy found it was her turn to speak.

"What do you guys think of Tails Down?" She asked her friends, referring back to their concert and dinner.

Wendy brightened at this, finding her place back in the conversation. "I think they are nice, though Natsu-san can be a bit crazy at times."

Lucy smiled in agreement with the statement, and added her two cents. "The media doesn't do him justice. They make him out to be some goofy bipolar kind of guy, with his serious and outgoing sides. I can tell from this concert that he is passionate about what he does and doesn't have a problem being true to himself."

The rest of her band mulled over the statement, applying their biased media knowledge to all they had gathered in about two days. The results were very interesting. The girls deemed Jellal the most mysterious, while Romeo was the open book. Mirajane watched the discussion unfolding, smiling slightly whenever a fact they believed to be true was completely wrong.

Laxus lounged on the bus as the fourth hour passed, listening quietly to the sounds of a demo cd. His relationship with the demon manager was all in her hands, and there was nothing he could do to have a significant impact. He sighed resolutely, turning up the volume at Natsu's poor attempt at song writing. Thank god Jellal was the genius behind the songs, because Natsu's somehow always ended up being about food, and some strange type of it too.

Gajeel sat in the back of the bus, watching the signs flash by. A big blue sign caught his eye, and for a second he had no reason why it had done so. They it struck him like a bolt of lightning. It was the same damn color as _her_ hair. The little bookworm whose' media coverage said nothing about the way the she came to life underneath the strap of her guitar. The shrimp was magnetic to him, the little quirks of hers slowly drawing him in. It had only been a couple of days, but he knew she'd read before and after a concert, strum random chords for no reason, and move her head to the beat of an unheard song.

_Damn. _Gajeel studied the floor.

_I really want to know more._


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Light

**A/N: Chapter 9 is here! Thank you all for being so patient. School has started, so my update has been really slow in coming this time. The next chapter will definitely be sooner, I promise. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 9: A Little Light

The sun rose in the town of Acalypha, engulfing every building in its rays. Lucy stretched, rising with the sun. She found it hard to choose which venue she had been most excited for, this one, her hometown, or Hargeon, the epitome of music venue perfection. She lay back on the bed. A cheery voice resonated out through the hotel room, rising her fellow band members.

"Mira!" Lucy sat up, surprised to see the manager this early.

"I know that this place holds a lot of meaning to you Lucy, so I planned a day out on the town before the concert tonight. It starts now, so you all will have time for showers before the show." Mirajane's eyes twinkled in the dawn light, her lips giving off a hint of a smile.

By this time, all the girls had stirred from their sleep. Long road trips made for especially tired performers, so Mira had to have been extra careful when planning the day. There was to be no activity that was overexerting in any way.

"All right brats!" grumbled Laxus, a few hours later in Tails Down's suite. "You have till 3 to do whatever you want in town. If you aren't back by 3, I'm sending Mira after you."

Gray smirked widely at his manager's statement. "What makes you think Mira will do your bidding Laxus? If you haven't noticed, she seems to be pretty pissed at you."

Laxus simply glared. Gray was out the door in .02 seconds. The manager turned to Jellal, who had just woken up.

"New Record."

Levy was starting to notice habits in her fellow band mates. It seemed that at every town, city, and even country they visited, each girl had to go do a certain thing. For Erza, it was cake shopping. For Wendy, toy shopping. Juvia tended to pop into some shady music stores, hunting for the perfect guitar pick. Levy knew that for her it was picking up more books to read on the bus. (She was currently going through this particularly terrifying mystery series that was completely brilliant). But Lucy puzzled her. Usually she would notice her friend eagerly hopping from shop to shop, trying on different outfits and writing song lyrics on napkins when she had a snack break. This town seemed to strike a different chord in her.

_Okay, _maybe popping into a really crowded restaurant hadn't been his best idea ever. Natsu's stomach growled with hunger as he surveyed the local shop's many dishes. He scratched his head, trying to decide. Then, from the corner of his eye, he detected it. The whispering.

Natsu was no newbie to this boy band business. He had survived his fair share of crazy fan girl mobs. But he was so very hungry that he didn't notice until too late they were upon him like a pack of hyper puppies. A hand reached into the fray, caught his scarf, and pulled. He instantly recognized the flowery perfume.

"Lucy?" He asked, but with the food he had crammed into his mouth at the last minute, it sounded more like "Ruuushhhiii?". The girl made no answer as she tugged him down an unfamiliar street.

Juvia entered a small store, bells jingling as she entered. She kept her head down, used to the unwritten "conduct laws" of the darker music shops. She wandered around, gazing at the guitars, identifying the types in her head, listing them, categorizing them by her favorite, then least to most expensive. Her experience from her Phantom days had yet to leave her. She made her way to the glass case in the front, eyes skimming the guitar picks. She was forever on the hunt for the perfect one, since…_well_… She brushed off the thought and immersed herself in her shopping.

Gray ducked into a shop, his mind blank. Pissing Laxus off hadn't been his brightest idea, he had to admit. It was there he noticed her, hanging over the display cases, staring intently at the picks. He quickly moved to avoid being seen.

"Yeah, do you think I could give that one a try?" He heard her ask the attendant. The attendant removed it, passing it to her, and gesturing to the guitars mounted to the wall. "Take your pick lady." The attendant responded. Juvia grinned in response. She picked up the one most difficult to play, and, ignoring all the stares, gave it small strum. Gray looked on, smiling slighty. They had no idea what an amazing performer she really was.

Levy sat in a coffee shop recommended by Lucy, sipping the warm drink, fully engaged in the spooky tale. She didn't notice Gajeel sneak up behind her until he placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to leap a good two feet in the air.

"Damn it!" She squeaked, about to curse up a storm.

She turned, and Gajeel grinned down at her.

"What'cha reading shrimp? Why so scared?" He red eyes glinted teasingly.

"Oh, it's just you." She smiled as if to reassure herself that everything was fine.

That made Gajeel raise his eyebrow. "And who did you expect it to be Fairy?" He was genuinely interested now, and sat down next her, startling the customers near her.

Mira sat in a tiny restaurant on the edge of town. Across from her sat Laxus Dreyar, the source of all her most recent troubles. She knew she was ready to give that second (and only) chance.

"Laxus. I have come to a decision. You really hurt me then." The effect was immediate. His gaze flickered back from her eyes to the ground.

"But," His eyes locked onto hers, "I'm willing to try again. Just this once." The impact of what she said set in. His face twitched, a rare smile stretching it's way across his face. No words were needed. They both knew.

Meanwhile, Natsu had finally chewed and swallowed, and was currently studying the woman who had rescued him from the mob of fan girls. Lucy hadn't said a word to him since the incident. She stared up at the rundown building they had ended up at.

"Love and Lucky?" Natsu read aloud questioningly, his eyes searching the blonde for answers. She didn't give them, not right away at least. She took a seat on the concrete, and he did the same.

"As you probably already know, I grew up in this town. My mother ran this shop, and my dad worked in the big business in the center of town. When she died, he closed the shop, and threw himself into his work." Lucy paused.

Natsu was silent. After all, what do you say to girl you met two days ago that was pouring her heart out to you?

"I decided I wanted to start a band here. I was singing a silly song, and Mom.." She swallowed. "It's stupid, never mind. Why am I telling you this? You don't care."

Natsu watched as tears leaked silently out of the blonde's eyes. This place was obviously very important to her. He felt like he was imposing a bit. A strong urge overcame him. He wanted to hug this fragile person, hold her close, and keep the dark away. He wanted to keep the sun shining on her. He wanted her to smile, to glow, to flicker, like the bright beam of light she could be.

Without thinking, he brought his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

"I'm here." He whispered.


	10. Chapter 10: The Blazing Star

**A/N: I am back, with an update I hope you will enjoy! Reviews fuel me, I love reading your comments. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 10: The Blazing Star

"5…4…..3….2…..1"

The crowd went wild.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, The Fairy Tail Tour!"

A curtain rose, revealing the two bands side by side, poised to begin. Natsu cracked his signature grin, and hundreds of fan girls screamed.

"I would like to welcome everyone who came out tonight!" Lucy smiled, speaking into the microphone. "It's nice to be home Acalypha!" She drew the audience's attention, the gold sequins making her shine brighter than all the other members.

"And to celebrate Lucy's homecoming, we will begin with her favorite song on the album!" Erza called from her spot behind the drums. She locked eyes with Juvia and nodded. If it all went according to plan, this would be the best night of Lucy's life.

The familiar silence began the song, and Levy's eyes flicked over in Gajeel's direction. The action was not unnoticed by the fans, who squealed loudly. Their eyes met, and she smirked. He seemed a bit puzzled, which caused her smile to broaden.

It was rare for any member besides Lucy to start the song. Her voice always blended with music that began their hits. Perhaps the reason this song was her favorite because she _didn't_ have to start out singing.

"There are so many places in this world I have yet to see." Sang Erza, her voice ringing out in the silence. The fans all cheered, rising to their feet. This song was hugely popular, as it wasn't entirely about boyfriends or love. It was about discovery, adventure and simply being yourself.

It was written by Lucy.

As the song picked up, the guys joined in on their instruments. Surprisingly, it was Natsu who came up with the idea of doing Lucy's favorite song tonight. Of course he relied on the Fairies for that particular information, but it was his idea.

Gajeel finally understood why Levy had smirked. This song had one of the most difficult solos on the album. And here, in the screaming stadium, in front of thousands of fans and cameras, she nailed it.

Jellal really enjoyed performing. But he really enjoyed performing with _her. _The concert was a rush of adrenaline, as they rocked out on the drums, the beats ringing their ears.

Gray strummed, keeping up with the fast pace of the song. That idiot Natsu had came back with the idea, giving them only hours to learn the song. As a precaution, Makarov had suggested turning down the amps to Tails Down's instruments. Which was a great idea, because Gray had just screwed up a note. Thank god no one noticed. He brushed it off, and a flash of blue caught his eye. He turned, messing up the note further. People started to notice, so he directed his attention back to the guitar. He couldn't ruin his reputation now.

Lucy brought the song to a close, the feeling of euphoria rising in her chest. The final note echoed through the stadium. There was silence. Then the crowed roared. For a smaller town, Acalypha could sure make some noise.

For the first time on tour, Mirajane made her way on stage.

"Thank you for the amazing night Acalypha!" The demon manager called, smiling broadly. The crowd cheered. Although she was never insanely popular, Mira was climbing the celebrity lists.

"Since this town is obviously very special, I have prepared a very special Q&amp;A!" She smiled again.

"Truth or Dare!"

The members glanced to each other. Mira had conveniently forgot to mention this event.

She gestured to Romeo and Wendy, who walked down the stage, each choosing 2 people from the crowd.

Introductions were made, hands shook, and the audience was on edge.

"Truth or dare Fairy Storm?" The guy, Marco, asked.

The girls glanced at each other, and Levy smirked. "Dare!"

The crowd went wild. The dare could be literally anything.

"I dare you to switch instruments with each other and play your favorite Tails Down song."

Wendy smiled, glad she wasn't included with this particular event. She could play only two instruments, one being the flute. She couldn't help but giggle at the scene that was unfolding before her.

"And we'll never be broken!" Juvia found herself as lead vocalist in Natsu's position. This song was one of the band's more "punk" style songs. So, as a result, she had to scream the lyrics to the awful attempt at drums that Levy was exhibiting. In short, it was absolutely hilarious.

The fans were dying of laughter. Lucy was known to play acoustic guitar on occasion, but when handed Gajeel's huge, electronic, beauty, she was completely lost. Natsu was a centimeter away from losing it completely.

Only Erza seemed to manage just fine, as expected. The redhead had a gift for music, especially drums. The bass that she was playing agreed with her, and that was the one part on the song that was on point.

The song came to (an admittedly awful) close. Lucy had tears in her eyes from laughing. Her eyes glistened as she watched, hearing the girl's request.

"Truth or Dare Tails Down?" The green haired woman asked, an infectious grin spreading across her face.

"Dare of course!" Natsu yelled into the mic, causing the fans to jump up and down like crazy.

"I dare you to have a piggy-back race with Fairy Storm!" At the girl's statement, Mirajane cracked a grin, and turned to her boyfriend, the smile plastered on to her face. Laxus sighed.

At first the guys were confused. With Fairy Storm she had said, not against them. A light bulb went off in Natsu's head as he charged across the stage to the still giggling Lucy.

She sobered up immediately, seeing him speeding toward her. "Natsu? What are you doing?"

He swooped in, lifting her on his back. "I'm gonna win!" He yelled to the crowd, and his band. Finally understanding his intention, they rushed hot on his heels.

Noticing Erza's angry stare, Jellal rushed as fast as he could. If there was one thing that would kill him, it was angering her. She hated to lose.

As they got ready for the last song, Jellal smiled. He was very grateful he won, otherwise the pain would have been unbearable.

Even though there was no way he would admit it, Gray lived for the songs the bands performed together. Tonight they had chosen "Blazing Star" another of Lucy's all-time favorites.

"And it's like we are stars, blazing through the sky, scarring hearts, weaving smiles, leaving our mark." Natsu and Lucy sang the last together, letting it fill the stadium with sound. He finished, smiling and turned to her. She didn't notice, too busy watching the fans cheer louder than they ever had.

"Welcome Home Lucy!"

The fans dispersed, heading home. The other members of the band scattered, heading off for some much needed sleep. They left Natsu and Lucy patrolling the halls, trying to come down off the performance high.

Pure adrenaline coursed through their veins as the raced each other up and down the hall, trying so hard to tire themselves out, but failing miserably as they only worked themselves up.

At last Natsu stopped, panting, trying to catch his breath, exhausted after chasing Lucy around. She came and stood next to him in hall her blonde hair a tangled mess.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" He asked, his voice a bit rough as a result of the singing.

She smiled up, her eyes meeting his.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you Natsu."

He brightened, cheeks flushing as he leaned down, eyes fluttering shut.

His lips met hers softly, sweetly.

She hesitated, and then kissed him back, her heart racing.

_Click._


	11. Chapter 11: Blinding Brilliance

**A/N: I'm back with another update! Since I'm on break for about a week, there will be another update soon, hopefully before the month is over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 11: Blinding Brilliance

Lucy had never felt more alive.

Even after a whole day of travel, she was still buzzing with energy. Usually Mirajane had to drag the girls out by their ankles to get them ready for a concert. But for some reason, today was different. The blonde singer was racing through the hotel room, waking her best friends with unmasked glee.

"Levy! Wake up! The concert starts in an hour!" She had to yell in the guitarist's ear. It was no secret that Levy was a heavy sleeper. Once, she had even slept through a concert.

Lucy nearly fell off the bed in surprise. Levy jumped out of bed and immediately ran to grab her book, which had been placed on a nearby table last night.

"I have to find out what happens!" She rubbed sleep from her eyes as she flipped to her page. Lucy sighed. Levy could certainly be a handful when the time called for it.

Thankfully, Erza entered the room. "It's time to go. We have an early concert today, so when it's over we still will have plenty of time to enjoy the town. " She added a small smile, and the girls were on their way.

"Natsu you idiot! We were supposed to be at the stage 10 minutes ago!" Gray yelled into the slumbering singer's ear. "Mira's going to kill us!"

The pink-haired singer rose, yawning loudly. "Whaa?" He mumbled unintelligibly.

Laxus jumped in from seemingly out of nowhere and hauled Natsu out of bed.

"We are leaving now." He grunted.

The 10 performers were clustered in a meeting room. Natsu was still yawning, Levy still reading, and Lucy still too energetic. Mirajane entered the room with Laxus, and the pair glanced at the charges in their care.

"Today's concert starts in half an hour, and as you have probably noticed, this is one of our smaller venues." Began Mira, with an air of confidence.

"Yeah, you have also managed to sell it out, so do your best performance for the fans today. Natsu, that means being energized, not a sleepy disappointment." Laxus added, his eyes shifting back to the beautiful woman beside him.

Mirajane glanced back to the gold watch that adorned her wrist. "Oh! Girls, it's time to go get ready!" She threw a meaningful glance back at Laxus as she dragged Fairy Storm to the dressing room.

Laxus cracked his knuckles. "We have only got so much time here boys, so lets at least try to be ready." He grabbed Natsu by his collar. "You first pyromaniac."

"And I present to you, Fairy Storm and Tails Down!" Romeo yelled to the crowd of screaming fans.

Once again, the magic that the concert atmosphere seemed to create captured the hearts of all who came. The fans were highly energized, and the performers themselves seemed to reflect that. In the middle of the duet the bands played together, Lucy accidentally caught Natsu's eyes. She blushed, stumbling across the lyrics, an action that made only a couple raise their eyebrows.

Natsu was having the time of his life. He was rocking beside his best friends, and the ladies of Fairy Storm. One particular lady made his experience way more interesting, but he was too wrapped up in the performance to comment on it.

Jellal kept the beat with his drums, matching Erza thump after thump. The drums were like their hearts in that moment, beating together in unison, taking the stadium venue by storm. He didn't dare however, to meet her eyes. After her initially strange reaction upon seeing him, he wasn't so sure what she thought of him. He didn't know or understand if she hated him, or just didn't care. Jellal shook out his blue hair, trying to rid the thoughts from his brain. The fans in the stadium yelled even louder at his actions.

Juvia and Gray brought the concert to a close, strumming a quieter, more peaceful song along Gajeel and Levy. The final note resonated out, and they all smiled.

Hours later the 10 sat in a café, sipping coffee, and laughing at Natsu's silly jokes. Lucy sat next to Natsu, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"So, Lucy, what was that mess up on stage about?" Levy asked slyly, referring back to their earlier performance.

Lucy blushed harder as all eyes at the table swiveled to her, waiting for an answer. She was about to respond when she felt a warm hand slip into her grasp under the table.

Natsu glanced at her, judging her reaction. He said nothing, his onyx eyes boring holes in her chocolate ones. His hand tightened around hers, waiting expectantly for her to speak.

"Well, umm, that wasn't anything really." Lucy defended. "I just tripped over the lyrics, that's all." She smiled, to reassure her friends.

"Sure Lucy." Levy smiled, shaking her head. "What ever you say."

Natsu, on the other hand, squeezed Lucy's hand once more, than let it drop. He skillfully directed the conversation away from her, not once speaking to her. Lucy seemed a bit subdued after that fact.

Juvia's eyes flashed with joy. "It's raining!" She whispered excitedly, as the rain poured down, just outside the window. Gray watched her, a small smile gracing his features.

"I guess this means it is time to head back." Erza stated, gesturing to Romeo and Wendy, who had fallen asleep on her shoulders. "I'll help." Jellal spoke up quietly, and carefully removed Wendy from the redhead's side. Erza nodded, surprised, as they carefully carried the teenagers back to the hotel.

Levy and Juvia left soon after, leaving Gray and Gajeel to chase after them. "Juvia! Don't you want an umbrella?" Gray yelled as he raced, trying to catch up. "No!" She called back, laughing brightly, a beacon of light in the dark gray storm.

Natsu paid the bill and turned back to his companion. Lucy refused to meet his eyes. He grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the store with him.

They stood in the pouring rain.

"Hey Luce, are you okay?" He stood, looking directly into her eyes.

"Natsu how am I to know if what I am doing is right? Do you even like me? Was that-" She hesitated for a moment, "kiss, just a mistake?"

"My emotions are so jumbled. I don't know up from down. I even messed up on stage. Why are you, some guy I just met, having this affect on me?" Lucy's blonde hair was plastered to her head.

Natsu took a step forward.

He leaned down, his lips meeting hers softly.

"Why are _you _having this affect on me?" He questioned, his breath dusting her lips as the rain poured down around them.

She leaned up into another kiss.

"I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12: Click

**A/N: Well this update was totally unexpected. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 12: _Click_

Mirajane's hands shook as she grasped a magazine in the hotel lobby. Its bright colors and flamboyant design caught her eye as she thumbed through the pages, looking for _that_ article. Usually she was immune to such gossip magazines; as a manager and publicist she evaluated them for good and bad press, but it had only took an image and well coined caption to completely capture her interest.

Her blue eyes widened upon finding what she had been looking for.

"**Love on Tour? – Lead Singers spark new romance."**

A glossy, blown up image depicted Lucy and Natsu, hair and clothes mussed, kissing in what appeared to be a hall in the stadium.

Mirajane read the article, barely containing her surprise.

"_The bands Fairy Storm and Tails Down recently kicked off a nationwide tour. This tour was originally thought to promote a united front for their record label, Vermillion Records. Was it really just a ploy for the singers to enjoy their newfound relationship? For exactly how long have they been seeing each other? Is the rivalry really left over tension from their last break-up?"_

Mirajane's interest peaked as she picked up another magazine.

"_Lead Singers of the popular bands Fairy Storm and Tails Down hooking up to relieve stress? What exactly is their relationship?"_

"What exactly is their relationship indeed." Laxus Dreyar plopped down into a chair next to his girlfriend, their eyes connecting.

"Did you sell them this crap?" He questioned, looking with ill-disguised disgust at the gossip magazines.

"Of Course not." Mirajane set the paper down, "It certainly is interesting to say the least. Do you think it's real?"

"You know the media Mira, they are desperate to get a story. They have also gotten better with the use of Photoshop." Laxus ran a hand through his hair. "Let's talk somewhere quieter."

Mirajane led the way, heels clicking against the marble hotel floor. The deep blue hue of her dress matched her eyes, and Laxus smiled softly. He was very lucky to land such a woman, and even more so to land her again.

"I think that we are going to have to interrogate them." Mirajane stated upon reaching the smallest of the hotel's 3 large conference rooms.

"Separately?" added Laxus, "Or together? We only have today before we go back on the road. You know as well as I do that the next stop is in Rosemary, and that will bring enough issues by itself. We don't need this hanging over their heads too."

"I say separately." An authoritative, feminine voice interrupted Laxus and Mira's conversation.

"Mavis!" Mirajane exclaimed on seeing her boss's boss. "What brings you here?"

The short woman smiled. "You know what brings me here. This issue is taking up all of the record's press. I can hardly promote my other clients with this clouding the air."

Both Laxus and Mirajane nodded respectfully. Mavis, the head of Vermillion Records, was highly respected through the industry for always catering to her client's needs above all else.

Lucy Hearfilia found herself, 15 minutes later, sitting in front of her manager and her manager's boss, the one who had worked out her contract. She smiled nervously. "Um, what is this about Mira?"

Mavis, who had taken a seat across from Lucy and next to Mira, took out a magazine. She slid it across the table.

"It's about this, Lucy."

Lucy blushed red at the picture. "When was this taken?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Apparently a couple of days ago. " Mirajane continued, "What exactly is your relationship with Natsu Dragneel?"

Laxus slammed down another pink magazine on the table, startling the slumbering Natsu.

"What the hell is this Natsu? Got yourself a girlfriend? Did you ever stop to think about the press?" He questioned with intensity.

Natsu looked to the side sheepishly. "She isn't my girlfriend Laxus, calm down."

"That is worse!" roared Laxus, "When did you become so careless? Do you want the band to go down in flames? Either you are together with Lucy, or you aren't. There isn't room for "maybe" in this business. You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

Natsu sat up immediately. "What about Lucy? What did they do to her? Did they label her a slut or some shit like that?" His eyes hardened. "I'll tear them apart if they hurt her."

Laxus put his head in his hands. "They haven't done anything yet Natsu, but you and I both know that it is only a matter of time. If they find even a whisper of a reason, they'll take it and blow it up as big as possible. "

"You won't even get a chance to start a relationship, much less maintain a successful one."

Natsu's fiery persona lit up. "Then let me be with her! It might be rushing it, but at least we will get to know each other more under the guise of a new relationship."

"It's barely been a week Natsu, and you want to date her?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, if it means I get to be with her and learn more about her." He responded strongly, not once wavering in his answer.

"I don't know what my relationship is with Natsu Dragneel." Lucy replied nervously. "He's always on my mind and after everything that has happened between us I still do not know."

"I'm going to lay out the options Lucy." Mirajane put in, "You can be in a relationship in the eyes of the press, and still date if you want to, or you can deny it and remain single. But I must warn you that the rumors and hate will be there. You will be faced with hate and rumors with what ever decision you choose. It is up to you to choose your fate."

Lucy's hands shook. Just a day ago, it seemed, that she had met this boy. Now here she was, deciding if it was in her best interests to date him. The words of her mother suddenly manifested in her thoughts.

_Love is a rare and wonderful thing, Lucy. There are pockets of it in the people of this world, all around you. If you find that even the tiniest bit of you may love something, or someone, invest in it. You may never know where this love will take you, so revel in the joy of its experience. _

"I need to talk to Natsu."


	13. Chapter 13: First Spark

**A/N: Here is the final update for this month! I'm actually attending a concert myself later today, so hopefully that experience will benefit my writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 13: First Spark

Natsu burst from the conference room, hell-bent on finding Lucy. Thoughts swirled around his head, clouding his mind. He raced down the hallway, ignoring the many stares of the people he passed. He didn't dare yell her name however, now too cautious of the ever-present media.

Lucy shifted anxiously under the gazes of Mirajane and Mavis. She glanced at the clock, then out a window, anywhere but the two women. She began to twirl her rings nervously. She honestly had no idea what to do. Was she just supposed to sit here and wait for Natsu to magically appear? She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Get yourself together Lucy." She whispered aloud.

"Excuse me for a moment." She stood and quickly left the room, its suffocating air finally getting to her. Lucy dashed down the hall, thinking at a million miles an hour. _Where would Natsu be right now?_

Natsu too, was also thinking at a million miles an hour. He careened through the hallways, narrowly missing the hotel's many guests. Thankfully he was running too fast to be noticed. He burst down another hallway, nearly hitting a pregnant woman. "Sorry!" He called out as he ran faster.

Lucy turned the corner, and slammed into another warm body.

"I'm so sorry, I'm in a bit a rush." She apologized automatically. She lifted her head, her eyes meeting the stranger's.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed, surprised.

"Lucy!" He smiled, relieved.

"We need to talk." He stated, and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go!" He sped off again, dragging the blonde singer with him.

They arrived at the final conference room, the one that wasn't being used by their associates. It was large, exceedingly big, especially for the quick talk the singers were about to have.

"So, Natsu, what are we going to do about that picture?" Lucy asked softly, taking a seat next to him. Her cheeks were flushed from the running, and she was breathing heavily.

"I think we should go out Luce." Natsu stated determinedly. His eyes flashed brightly.

"So you think we should fake a relationship while beginning one?" Lucy smiled, her eyes glittering with laughter. For such an influential person of their time, Natsu did have the tendency to be an idiot. That, or he was _really _good at acting.

"Precisely." He grinned wider.

"Well then, I suppose we should tell the managers." Lucy stood, rising from her seat. She pushed in her chair, preparing to leave the room, when she felt Natsu grasp her hand. She glanced at it in surprise, and then smiled.

"I guess this means we are dating now." Natsu interlocked their fingers and led the way out of the room.

The duo was met with some strange looks as they walked back to the rooms. Natsu kept walking, not stopping for the cameras that started to flash. Lucy clung to his arm, shying away from the bright flashes and questioning stares. She liked attention, but when it too personal, she despised it.

Natsu, sensing the change in his companion, switched positions to where he was on the outside, shielding her from the flash. They kept going until they reached the first room.

"And we've decided to become a couple." Natsu had finally finished explaining to both managers of the situation.

Mavis glanced to Mirajane and Laxus, who nodded their approval. "Then by all means, enjoy your relationship, but it is my duty to warn you that barely any of it will be private. With your bands currently at the top of the charts, the media is just waiting for the chance to interview you. They won't hesitate to say the worst about you, or the best if you are lucky. It is my advice to you to be extremely careful." Mavis nodded to her employees, then to her clients. She left the room as if disappearing into the world, most likely on to her next meeting.

"I have provided protection and distraction for you both to reach your rooms safely, without the nosy people getting in your way. It is in your best interest to tell the other members of your relationship. I personally do not think they would like to find out through the media coverage. They deserve to know what is going on. " Mirajane put in, making eye contact with both Natsu and Lucy. Laxus nodded along to his girlfriend's words, making sure the musicians were paying close attention.

They all left separately, sneaking back to their rooms.

"What is this Lucy?" Erza asked, upon seeing her friend's entry back into the room. She held in her hand, the cursed magazine. There on the front, in all of their windswept glory, was the picture of Natsu and Lucy kissing.

Lucy smiled awkwardly. "About that," She turned, "I'll need everyone together for this announcement."

Levy swiveled the desk chair to face her best friend. She bookmarked her page and began to listen attentively. Juvia emerged from the shower, adjusting her clothes as she entered the room. Even Wendy was focused on Lucy, her eyes shining in confusion.

"Natsu and I are now dating."

Her friends' reactions ranged from surprised to happy to concerned. Levy and Wendy seemed to take it the best, congratulating Lucy. Juvia smiled, nodding to Lucy's confidence at securing a man so quick. Only Erza seemed a bit hesitant, but she soon brushed it off when she saw how happy and relieved Lucy looked.

Natsu had safely gotten back to his room, and unlike Lucy, he was not met with sudden interrogation. Instead, he was met with an anxious Jellal and nonchalant Gray.

"What's up with you guys?" He asked, unable to keep the grin off of his face.

"Jellal here is freaking out about our next concert." Gray stated, and then added in a mock whisper, "It's in Rosemary."

"Rosemary?" questioned Natsu. "What is so special about Rosemary? Isn't it one of the smaller venues? What is there to be stressed out about Jellal?"

The drummer didn't respond.

_Everything._


	14. Chapter 14: Rosemary

**A/N: A break from studying to bring you this update! I have midterms next week, so do not expect an update until those are over. I will do my best to get the next one done &amp; up as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 14: Rosemary

Erza stared out the window of the tour bus, watching as the trees flashed by. Every once in a while she would see livestock, and farmers out protecting and harvesting their crops.

"Erza!" The redhead was startled out of her thoughts by a cheerful Lucy. "We are about 15 minutes away from Rosemary." Erza nodded in response, offering a small smile. She turned back to the window, and suddenly a childhood memory overtook her thoughts.

A little girl with scarlet hair rushed through the streets, following her friends, one of them a blue haired boy. Erza tripped, scraping her knee on a rock. Tears stubbornly dripped from her eyes, and the little boy stopped the procession.

"You guys keep going!" He yelled, hanging back with the crying child. "It's okay Erza. I'll get us out of here." Jellal smiled down at the girl, who stopped crying to stare at him in wonder. He grabbed her hand, and pulled them through the streets.

Jellal sat in the bus, pen in hand. He clutched a paper, staring off dreamily into space. It was very hard to write a song when the past clung to you like a dark cloud. He glanced down at the lyrics, smiling softly. With the right tune, they could certainly end up as the next big hit.

"Flip a coin, roll the dice…" He sang softly, under his breath. Jellal experimented with different tunes, trying to find the perfect match.

The bus lurched to a stop, knocking the papers from his grasp. Jellal's eyes connected with a paper. It was the song he had begun to write for Natsu.

He plucked it out of the air, and stuffed it in his pocket. It seems that all he could write lately was half finished songs, or whole songs without the perfect melody. Jellal was grateful they were on a short tour, but he could still feel the pressure to produce more music.

"Oi, tattoo!" Gajeel yelled from the front of the bus. "We're here!"

"Coming!" He called. Jellal tucked the papers safely away, to a place where only he knew. Once of his terms about writing for the band was that they wouldn't look at the songs while they were still in development. Jellal hated to give the group incomplete, imperfect work.

Levy smiled brightly, stepping off the bus into the cool air of Rosemary. She stretched her legs, and looked around. Rosemary had grown from what Erza had described she noted. Juvia too glanced around, instead picking out a music shop. She had yet to find the perfect pick. It had been a week already, and she still felt that she could perform better with the perfect one. But sadly, she still hadn't gotten one.

Mirajane emerged from the bus after Lucy and Erza, ushering the girls outward.

"The concert starts later on tonight, and lasts about 4 hours, thanks to Wendy and Romeo's hour before you perform. So, that means you have free reign just, stay out of the way of any cameras. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me or Laxus." She tossed her snowy white hair over her shoulder, and then walked confidently across the parking lot over to Tails Down's bus.

Levy glanced to Lucy, who smirked. The two ran back into the bus and grabbed baseball caps and crammed them on their heads before splitting up, heading in opposite directions into town. That left Juvia and Erza, that latter who hadn't moved an inch since getting off the bus. She was deep in thought, not acknowledging any attempt at conversation Juvia offered.

Juvia, dressed in a black hoodie and hat, finally gave up trying to converse with Erza. She shoved her hands in her pockets and took off toward the shop.

Gray stepped off the bus, eyes searching for her. He knew since it was a new town, and therefore a new shop. His found her, his eyes trailing after her figure as she left the parking lot, head down, headed for the music store. He pushed Natsu out of his way, chasing after her.

Natsu was still half asleep, an after affect of the medicine he took for motion sickness. Gajeel too, was stumbling around. Wendy, who had become like a little sister, fluttered around them anxiously, trying her best to help with their ailments.

Romeo too, looked concerned, but more over the girl than his fellow performers. After all, he had become quite close with her after many hours of practicing and performing.

Jellal walked briskly through the streets of Rosemary, keeping his head down. There was only one place he wanted to visit before the concert, and that was Meredy's café. He smiled, surprised that the woman still kept the spare key under the flowerpot in the back. It had been only 2 years since he had joined Tails Down, following to breaking up of his original band, Crime Sorcerie.

He entered in the kitchen, finding his way through the maze of cooking utensils. Finally, he found who he was looking for. Meredy stood next to Ultear, baking pastries for the café's display. They laughed quietly, arguing over just how much sugar to add.

Jellal knocked on a tin, making his presence known.

"Hello." He said, his voiced barely above a whisper.

Meredy and Ultear turned in that instant, and the sugar bowl clattered to the floor.

Erza walked, her feet guiding her path. Her mind was blank as she retraced the steps of her hometown, blindly experiencing her old haunts for the first time in years. She found herself in front of Milliana's pet store.

Without a second thought, she entered the store, and went straight to the register.

"Why, it's Scarlet!" the old man at the counter addressed her, referring back to her childhood nickname, without alerting the other customers to her presence.

Milliana came rushing from the back. She grabbed Erza and brought her to the staff room.

"It's been a while Er-chan." She stated, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips.

Gray caught up to Juvia, panting heavily. He slipped into the store, undetected, and disappeared behind a row of guitars, watching the woman from a distance. He had to admit, this woman puzzled him. Why would she go through such trouble to find a pick? It would take him too long to try and remember all the picks he's broken. Why go through such a trouble only to have the spoils broken later?

Juvia Lockser was a mystery to him.

She trailed along the glass case, admiring the high dollar picks with great reverence, a blue curl slipping out of her hoodie.

He watched as her eyes lit up as she scanned the box, and then darkened when she didn't find what she was looking for.

Gray's keen senses went on hyper alert as he observed a person pull out their phone, trying to get a picture of Juvia, the telltale blue curl dangling above the case.

In that split second, he acted.


	15. Chapter 15: This Little Town

**A/N: Finals have been over, and thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy this update as a bit of a holiday gift. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 15: This Little Town

A dusty clock on the wall froze, about to tick the next second. It hung in a certain store in a little town called Rosemary.

Juvia stood over the glass case; calmly observing the picks nestled inside. She shifted her weight as she looked, evaluating each one with a careful eye. As she leaned forward to get a better view, she felt her hair fall into her face. Her telltale blue hair, recognizable from any and all directions.

She felt the gazes of many staring at her in awe. No one would have suspected that the woman in the hoodie was a member of one of the newest and most popular bands of their time.

The sudden movement caught her eye, as she watched a person take out their camera. She winced inwardly. The second this got out, there would be a big ordeal, and none of her fellow tour members would appreciate it.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she felt a warm hand clasp over her wrist. Blue eyes widening, she turned to face the person to whom the hand belonged.

"Gray?" His name, like a ghost on her lips.

"Jellal!" Meredy called out, her entire face brightening upon hearing the man's voice. Even Ultear, who stood next to her, seemed glad to see him once again. It had been far too long since his last visit, and they both had desperately missed his presence.

He smiled widely. His missed this, his family. After all, he never had a real one, only the others at the orphanage. Ultear and Meredy gave him something he never would have had otherwise, a family.

Gajeel sat at the back of the bookstore, staring blankly into space. He had originally come with the intent of following the bookworm around, but she had a head start. He was now bored, getting worried glances thrown his way by passing shoppers. He supposed his appearance was a bit off-putting. That part of him, his style, remained from his Phantom days. However much he didn't like it, the clothing stuck, a constant reminder of how he had been originally.

Levy browsed through the mystery section, looking for the next book in her series. The author wasn't that popular, so she was having a more difficult time than usual. As she reached high on the shelf, an interesting sight caught her eye.

It was Gajeel, or as she had been referring to him in her mind as "Shadow guy who can play guitar". A smile quirked her lips, and she began to formulate a plan. Her fellow band members knew that a bookstore would always be Levy's domain, but poor unsuspecting Gajeel did not know of this fact.

An hour later, and Lucy was paying for her purchases at one of Rosemary's shops. She glanced to the pink watch that adorned her wrist. It was a surprise gift from Natsu actually, to commemorate their relationship. Lucy sighed; she had to rush back to prepare for the concert. She thanked the shopkeeper, than rushed back to the performance hall.

Mirajane successfully gathered everyone together in record time. Laxus stood by her side, his gaze softening as he watched the woman of his dreams direct with natural grace and ease.

Lucy was the first to speak, smiling at her peers. Dressed in a sparkly black dress and heels, she looked ready to take over the world. In fact, each of the girls was dressed in black, and each one pulled it off beautifully.

"Let's show them what this tour is all about!"

Wendy and Romeo shared the stage, channeling the crowd's energy before the stars came out to perform. Over the past weeks, they had learned so much and grown as performers themselves, it was truly a sight to see.

Jellal tapped out the familiar beat, performing their hit single. It came naturally to him; the music just seemed to flow from within. He glanced up from the drums, the camera panning to his face. Girls screamed wildly, and Jellal said nothing, just continuing to play, a thoughtful look in his eyes. He was a bit distracted, but thankfully no one seemed to pick up on his less than stellar performance.

Gajeel rocked out his guitar, matching the tune to the beat of Jellal's drums. The girls came on stage as his harmonizing ended, and for that he was grateful. Levy smirked upon seeing him, an action that made him groan inwardly. The shrimp had totally gotten him earlier. _All that's left is a little revenge…_

Lucy strutted, singing the lyrics to one of her songs. Her amiable atmosphere lit up the hall, its infectious happiness making the crowd go wild. Even the boys of Tails Down were susceptible to it, grinning brightly and providing backup vocals to the song. Natsu joined his girlfriend, singing loudly, letting their voices mix together in perfect harmony.

After the concert, Erza found herself packing away the drum. Usually, that would be the crew manager's job, but the scarlet haired drummer found herself to preoccupied to register this thought properly. Closing the box with a snap, she lifted it over to its spot. Setting it down, she let her feet carry her to her next destination, not even thinking at this point, just moving.

She arrived under a large oak tree that had been the site of many of her childhood memories. Rosemary had been a smaller town back then, and this oak tree on the edge of town held more than a few of her precious ones. Kicking off her heels, she leaned against it, reminiscing in times past.

What she didn't realize was that he was doing the same, on the opposite side of the tree, just like when they were young. Jellal Fernandes sat against the tree where he had come as a child, with a young, redhead girl, Erza Scarlet.

Erza Scarlet felt the tree bark poke her back, as she began to sing the first bars of their song, the one they had written together.

"In this little town, there isn't much to do.

In this little town where I grew up with you.

We had big dreams, just you and I

We wanted to leave this place and just

Fly. "

Another voice joined in the song, but Erza kept singing, as she knew exactly who would have the audacity to join in.

"Fly away, fly far away

Maybe you can escape this high

But I, I cant fly away, far far away

With you I'd stay, far away

Far away, from this little town

This little town

Where I grew up with you."

Jellal and Erza ended the song, their voices faltering on the final note.

They didn't look at each other, they simply knew. Jellal sat there, letting the tears roll down his cheeks, not saying a thing. Erza too, was crying, her eyes brimming with tears that cascaded down her face. They both had no idea that the other would remember the song. It was a painful tear, that moment in their relationship when one leaves without a word.

Juvia sat on a cushy couch, laughing and talking with the members of both bands. All of them seemed to briefly overlook the absence of two of their friends, instead passing around drinks and smiling widely. Romeo and Wendy had long since gone to bed, and the remaining musicians took the opportunity to get a bit drunk.

In hindsight, it was probably Levy who had initiated the conversation, skillfully directing the attention to Gray who seemed to be a bit more on edge than usual.

"I heard you two had an interesting encounter today." Levy giggled, gesturing to Juvia and Gray, who both blushed immediately.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Lucy added.

Juvia glanced at Gray, then to the floor.

It wasn't a story she particularly wanted to share with her friends.


	16. Chapter 16: Selfish Love

**A/N: Yes, an update! I'm back in school, so the updates might take a bit longer, but they will come. Please enjoy this chapter and drop a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 16: Selfish Love

Juvia lay on the bed, mulling over the events that had transpired just the past day. She shifted uncomfortably, her thoughts preventing her from her much needed sleep. What Gray had done certainly surprised her, to say the least.

She stepped daintily out of the bed, wincing as her bare feet hit the cold tile floor of the hotel room. Careful not to disturb her slumbering band mates, the guitarist crept out of the room, not even bothering to throw a jacket on. It wasn't like there was anyone else awake at this time of night anyway.

Gray stood outside on the balcony at the end of the hallway, watching the peaceful town around him. Dressed in a hoodie and pajamas, he could still feel the cold morning air through the thin fabric. He mentally cursed himself. Why on earth did he decide that doing…._that.._ was a good idea? Was his brain really replaced with a block of ice like Natsu claimed it to be? He shook his head. No way.

Juvia stepped out on the balcony. She was well aware of Gray's presence, but chose not to acknowledge him as she shivered violently. The early morning air of Rosemary was crisp, and the skies clear as the sun began to rise. Gray, who was aware of Juvia the moment she stepped out, began to take off his jacket, alarming the girl.

"What are you doing?" Juvia exclaimed, covering her eyes, not that Gray's body was a sight that she didn't want to see. She peeked as the rustling of the fabric stopped, leaving Gray in a thin white undershirt.

"Here." Gray held out his jacket expectantly, waiting for her to take it. Juvia hesitated, but accepted nonetheless, and snuggled into the last bits of warmth that clung to its fibers.

"Thank you Gray, for everything." Juvia whispered, as the sun finally rose over the horizon in an explosion of pale pinks and purples.

He turned, surprised. Juvia only offered a rare smile, and turned back inside, leaving Gray to his thoughts.

Erza rose early, stretching her sore muscles. She was the only member of Fairy Storm that kept a workout regimen, and completed it daily, without fail. She dressed quickly, throwing on a jacket and tying her shoes. Exiting the hotel, she stretched in the cold, warming up.

The red head began to run, her music playing faintly in her ears. Her thoughts immediately traveled elsewhere, as she passed establishments ingrained deep in her memory.

Erza jogged past Milianna's pet store, smiling wistfully. She honestly wished that she could have come back sooner, right before her fame had skyrocketed. But back then; the scars had been too fresh.

Arriving at a small café, the drummer sat. There was no point in running if her mind was elsewhere. It would only result in injury, something she couldn't afford to fit into her busy schedule.

Erza thought back to that day. She had last seen him in class. Erza and Jellal had always known each other; from that moment he had rescued her at the orphanage. Alongside Jellal, Erza had developed from a child to a young woman. They learned music side by side, teaching each other how to play on their school's one set of beat down drums.

That was probably why she could not bring herself to understand why on earth he had left that afternoon, without a word to anyone, even her.

She had later learned from Milliana that he had gone to further his music education with a distant friend of his, with the support of his first band and adoptive family, Meredy and Ultear. Despite trying her best to be happy for him, Erza found herself bitter at his sudden departure. She couldn't make herself happy to see him go.

She found solace in the music that they had created together. Singing their song, almost daily, tapping out a beat in her head. She slowly moved on, the most progress occurring when she met her best friends. But that day was still a huge slash in her past, one that still hadn't healed after years.

Erza stood, stretching her muscles. A sudden thought propelled her forward, in search of her destination.

Sometimes, Levy honestly thought she was the only one with her head on straight. She kept a journal, something to keep her anchored in the midst of their busy lives. She knew Lucy kept one too, but she also knew that Lucy often was too busy to record even the most mundane of thoughts.

Levy plucked a pen from her supplies, at sat down at the desk in the room. She turned the pages carefully, the little blue book was worn from all its travel days, the pages dog-eared, and the spine beginning to tear.

The first date in the book made her smile wide. It was her original record of the day she and the girls had been told of the tour, which they were now a week and a half into.

So much had happened since that day.

Fairy Storm and Tails Down had both told Laxus to straighten up. Mirajane gave Laxus another chance. They had played their first concert together. Fallen asleep at the restaurant that one night. Played Truth or Dare onstage. Cheered Lucy up after a visit to her hometown. Lucy and Natsu got caught in a scandal. Lucy and Natsu had become a couple. Something fishy had happened to Gray and Juvia. Levy herself had pranked Gajeel. They had arrived in Rosemary, Erza's hometown. Jellal had been acting shifty. Interesting things were bound to happen.

The small blue haired woman smiled, grinning at the book. Levy had a feeling it would be very useful someday.

Gray drank his morning iced coffee, his brain a blur of images. He felt himself begin to blush as he recalled, and not for the first time, what had happened between him and Juvia.

"Gray?" She had said in that moment, surprised. He had said nothing, only nodding to the storekeeper and dragging the woman out of the building.

He turned into an alleyway, safe from any wandering glances of passers by. Juvia stood next to him, out of breath.

She whirled around, and screamed. She hadn't noticed Lyon standing there, and it terrified her.

"Who are you?" She asked, confidence wavering.

"Lyon!" Gray growled. He hadn't seen this pest since their first concert.

"What are you doing here?"

The man smirked before responding, "I'm here to declare my love of course. For the one and only Juvia Lockser."

Juvia's blue eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't been quite sure how to deal with the situation as the two continued to argue back and forth.

"Well I think you should hold off on that declaration of love." Gray stated, putting himself in between Juvia and Lyon.

"And why might that be?" Lyon asked, provoking the man even further.

"Because," Gray stated firmly, "She doesn't belong to you." _She's my woman._

"Oh?" Lyon raised an eyebrow, "Does little Gray here have a crush?"

Juvia froze in shock. _What?_

"So what if I do?" Gray whispered angrily, invading Lyon's space.

"Then I'll make her mine." Lyon said, not backing down from underneath Gray's harsh gaze. He turned and walked away, leaving an extremely surprised Juvia in his wake.

"Look Juvia I –" Gray began, and was cut off.

Juvia stood on tiptoe, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She blinked her eyes open, drawing away. She left Gray standing there in the alley, speechless.

"_Love is the most selfish of all the passions"_


	17. Chapter 17: Heartstrings

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe this story has hit 80 followers! That is so amazing! As for an update, I plan to make this story about 30 chapters in length, and I am currently finalizing some chapter outlines, so expect sooner updates. :) Sorry that this chapter is a bit on the short side, but I have been working a bit to get over a little tiny writers block. I hope to update before the month is over, but life can get in the way.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the update and leave me a review, thanks ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 17: Heartstrings

Jellal strolled around Rosemary, the early dawn hours tracing pale colors across the sky. The cool air whipped his face, and the blue haired man burrowed deeper into his jacket. It was a cool morning, and Jellal found himself retracing steps of his past.

The streets where he and Erza had once run down playfully were quiet, deserted in the morning, save for a few joggers. Jellal let his mind go blank as his feet led him to his destination.

Rosemary had one major high school. This was the one school that held his most precious memories, made fondly with Erza. Jellal sneaked in past the fence. Surprisingly, the old building was unlocked on the weekend, and he easily found his way inside.

It had been years since he had originally set foot in Rosemary High, and today felt like a twisted homecoming of sorts. Jellal smiled wistfully at the trophies in their glass cases as he made his way to the music room. (He got lost twice.)

What he didn't expect to hear however was the familiar banging of drums coming from within the practice room. At this early hour, no high school student in their right mind would be caught dead breaking into school. Jellal inched along the wall, curiosity getting the best of him, hazel eyes twinkling as he tried to perceive the figure that was creating such noise.

Erza Scarlet sat at the drums, banging out the familiar rhythm that was stuck to firmly in her head. She was breathing heavily, worn out from her morning's run. She grasped the drumsticks delicately, spinning them before continuing with the song. She was so enraptured and fixated on the beat that she missed Jellal entering the room.

Jellal began to sing with the drums, weaving lyrics into the patchwork of the beat. Erza looked up, surprised, but shook her head and continued the beat. She changed it up a bit, trying to throw Jellal off key, but he kept singing, like he had known of her intentions long before hand.

She hit the last notes, letting the sharp sound ring through the hallways. Erza eyed Jellal suspiciously, like he was up to no good. She was determined to figure out his mystery.

Lucy's phone went off with a slight "bing", waking up the slumbering girl. She rolled over and checked her messages. Only a select few would have the audacity to text her this early in the morning. However, Lucy had a slightly different definition of 'morning', because as of now, the clock read twelve o'clock.

_Hey Luce_

The text read, _Wanna get some coffee?_

The blonde singer smiled to herself. Although it had only been a few days, Natsu had proven himself to be a caring boyfriend. He did tend to go a bit overboard at times, but Lucy appreciated the gesture just the same. Now that the tour was about halfway over, Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit sad that the music they made together would have to come to an end.

She shrugged the thought away and ran to get dressed, anticipating the coffee date with her new boyfriend.

Natsu grinned at the text that Lucy had sent him only minutes before.

_I'll meet you in the lobby in 10._

He laughed, knowing Lucy, 10 translated to 15. The pink haired singer plopped down into a seat, grinning stupidly. Laxus, who had been sleeping, stirred from his rest, only to glare at Natsu. His eyes flared in recognition.

"You are sooo whipped Natsu. " He grumbled, yawning.

"Look who's talking." Natsu retorted. "Not all of us stay up all night texting our girlfriends. Some of us like to text them when we are actually conscious. There is no telling what you sent poor Mirajane last night."

Laxus shot a glare at Natsu, but didn't say a word. He was way too tired to put up with Natsu's sass. It simply wasn't worth adding fuel to the fire. Or, as Laxus tended to do, pour gasoline.

A scant fifteen minutes later, and Natsu arrived in the lobby, a bit out of breath. He scanned the area, searching for his girlfriend.

"Hey Luce!" He smiled brightly at her, linking their hands together.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy returned his smile, and the room seemed to get brighter.

Erza stood, placing the drumsticks back on the set of borrowed drums. Wiping sweat from her brow, the woman winced slightly, frowning at the callous that had begun to form on her hand. That would most definitely hurt later.

"Jellal." She said quietly, turning to face him, "What are you doing here?"

Jellal scratched his head sheepishly, as if he didn't know quite how to answer that question.

_I'm here because I see this place too often in my dreams_

_I'm here because this is where we used to be _

_I'm here because this is where it all started_

_I'm here because here is when I first started to like you, even if I hadn't realized it yet_

_I'm here because I realized it too late_

"I came to remember." He said, instead. Erza accepted the answer, nodding silently along.

"What was with the song?" She asked. It was one she hadn't heard before, but even with their lack of communication, she could still tell he had written it. That thought struck a chord in her. What other songs had he written that she had never heard? What beats of music had he played without eagerly showing off to her first?

"The song is for Natsu." He replied quite simply. "It's about him and Lucy, or rather how he feels about her." Jellal didn't elaborate further, and Erza didn't push it.

Some songs took a long time to complete, through many drafts and lyric changes. If a miracle happened, and the tune and lyrics fit just right, a song was born.

The best songs, Erza reasoned, were the ones that came from the heart.


	18. Chapter 18: I Can Hear Your Voice

**A/N: Here is another update for you! This one is actually a good length this time. Fairy and Tail is actually going to hit a milestone so, if it does, expect a special update. I apologize for any mistakes, I barely had enough time to write this as it its. The title has nothing to do with the chapter, but if you get the reference, :)**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 18: I Can Hear Your Voice

Jellal's phone rang out, alerting him to an incoming message. Erza looked up, surprised. It was far too early for their managers to be ordering them through their schedules, but Jellal's phone continued to ring persistently. She nodded to him, and Jellal answered the phone.

"Hello? Yeah. Okay Mirajane. No, Erza is actually with me right now." Jellal blushed, quickly answering Mirajane's probing questions. He turned away from Erza, nearly bumping into the drums in his haste.

"Yeah. We'll be there as soon as possible." He ended the call and turned back to the red head, who was waiting expectantly.

"Well, what did Mira want?" Erza eyes shone brightly. She seemed.. excited. Jellal offered her a small smile.

"You'll see." He turned and left the room, knowing she'd follow.

Lucy's phone rang, almost causing her to spill her coffee. Natsu raised an eyebrow from across the table, surprised.

"Aren't ya going to answer that Luce?" The blonde looked up, and smiled shyly at her boyfriend. "Yeah."

"I got it Mira. Natsu and I'll be there soon." Lucy finished her brief conversation, and turned her attention to Natsu, who was staring at her, a confused look on his face.

"What was that about? Is Mira interrupting our date again? I knew I should have told Laxus to take her out." Natsu responded, a hint of anger creeping its way into his speech.

Lucy laughed. "No, it's nothing like that. It'll be fun. Come on, Mirajane and Laxus want us right away, and you know Laxus doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Natsu stood, and patiently waited for Lucy to do the same before linking their hands together.

"Lead the way." He stated, smiling brightly at his girlfriend, any hint of anger dissipating.

Mirajane sat the hotel lobby, as members of both Fairy Storm and Tails Down began to gather. Levy had been the first, followed by both Wendy and Romeo simultaneously. Gajeel and Gray followed, with Juvia not far behind. Jellal and Erza had made good time, jogging back at a fast pace. Breathing heavily, with rosy cheeks, they made quite the sight.

Mirajane didn't comment, but did shoot them both a sly glance, to which they both just flushed further.

Lucy and Natsu arrived last, and Laxus took his seat beside his girlfriend. Mirajane smiled. Now, she could commence her plans.

"I hope you have had a nice morning. But now, duty calls. Mavis wants us to do another interview, and photo shoot. But, she also allotted time for a picnic."

Upon hearing the word "picnic", Jellal shot a glance toward Erza. As he expected, her eyes lit up with barely restrained excitement. Mirajane had noticed it too, and she continued.

"Yes Erza, I see that look. We will take the interview in conference room, before having the stylists come. After you are all done up, we will head studio for the photo shoot. Hopefully that will not take long, and we can be in the park for lunch around one o'clock."

The members shared quick grins.

"Let's go then." Laxus grumbled. "We don't have much time before they want the interview to start."

Wendy and Romeo took no further prodding, and got up to quickly follow Laxus, giggling happily. Although both bands were talented performers, they didn't model often, and tended to really like when they did.

"I've never modeled with another group before." Wendy confessed to Romeo, as their pace hastened after Laxus' quick steps.

"Neither have I." Romeo confided in the young singer. He smiled at her. "I think it will be fun."

Wendy looked up at him, blushing. Romeo was a very nice boy, she reasoned.

Laxus pushed the answer call button the second all members were seated.

Without a delay, the news company picked up immediately, and the interview began.

"So, what is the best part of this tour?" The reporter, Jessica asked. The question was directed toward Fairy Storm, so Lucy took it upon herself to answer.

"I like to think its seeing all the fans. I know that we really wanted to show them how far we have come as performers, and to thank them for supporting us along the way. I'm really grateful for this opportunity, because without it, I wouldn't have met Natsu." Lucy blushed, but gracefully answered the question nonetheless.

The reporter seemed satisfied with the answer, and continued seamlessly.

"Tails Down, I know your rise to fame was quite fast, even more so than Fairy Storm. How did you manage to deal with all the sudden publicity?"

"It wasn't easy." Gray began, " At first it was very strange. I remember the first time we heard our song on the radio. It was an exciting moment for all of us. I'm pretty sure Natsu over there squealed like a little girl."

They all laughed, while Natsu sputtered indignantly. "I did not squeal!"

Gray sobered up and continued, " I don't think we will ever get used to it. I'm just grateful that we get to perform on tour, especially with talented performers like Fairy Storm." He nodded in their direction, as if acknowledging their talent to the world.

"One final question, are there any plans for you to tour together after the Fairy Tail tour ends?" Jessica finished.

Mirajane's eyes flashed dangerously before she chose to answer for Fairy Storm.

"At this time, we are just focusing on their current tour, not anything else. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." She finished the interview professionally, sending Laxus a glance that clearly screamed, "wrap it up."

"That will be all for today. I'm afraid Fairy Storm and Tails Down have a matter that needs attending to immediately. Have a good day!" Laxus finished, and as soon as the phone was hung up, Mirajane breathed a sigh of relief. The media was known for being nosy, and one had to be careful. Band members were known to accidentally spill a critical detail about their upcoming schedule months before it actually occurred.

Erza stood up, stretching out her limbs. Interviews could be long and tiring, especially if you weren't the one answering all the questions.

They were ushered quickly back to their hotel rooms and changed quickly. Even the stylists for the photo shoot had arrived already, and were applying make up to Levy and Wendy, who took the least amount of time to change.

Juvia and Lucy came next, followed by Erza. The guys only required a quick fix, and they were on their way to a small studio located on the outskirts of Rosemary's small cityscape.

"Hello, I'm Kagura. Welcome to Mermaid Heel Studio!" A pretty woman greeted both bands at the door, and led them inside. The studio was well furnished, and posters and large photographs of models decorated the walls.

"Fairy Storm, you will go first." Kagura dictated, " Today's concept is a bit more edgy, more sexy if you will."

Seeing Wendy's scared look, the model continued, "Don't worry Wendy. You and Romeo will have a separate photo. I want Fairy Storm as a group, then you and Romeo together, and finally Tails Down. For the last page, I want both Fairy Storm and Tails Down together in a group shot. Sound good?"

Without waiting for their consent, the model launched into action, directing her team with the practiced ease of a photographer that made Erza wonder what she was doing in such a small town like Rosemary.

For the first picture, the ladies of Fairy Storm were dressed in denim and t-shirts, with bright red heels. Red was the accent color, and the play off of Erza's hair completed the image. Their shoot progressed quickly and with ease. Tails Down looked on, smiling as the girls posed first professionally, then like idiots, giggling all the while.

After styling Natsu's hair for the final time, Kagura decided they were ready to attempt the group shot.

"Natsu and Lucy, I want you two together in the center. Hold hands. Good." She continued to direct, placing the members with efficiency, minding her limited time.

Mirajane nodded along from the sidelines, making sure Fairy Storm wasn't beginning to get exhausted from all the attention.

At last Kagura was satisfied, and they left the building a little more worn out then they were in the morning, but alive and breathing nonetheless.

"Let's eat!" Natsu cheered, as they arrived at the park, heading for the large oak tree in the center. A few people stopped to stare, but they continued on their way as soon as they noticed security vans placed along the park's perimeter.

Erza spread out the blanket before settling down happily, munching on a strawberry. She was very pleased to have taken a break, and to take a picnic at that! It truly delighted her.

Levy was in the process of taunting Gajeel, messing with the lead guitarist each time he attempted to take a bite out of his sandwich. She laughed at his reactions, causing him to blush faintly.

"Hey Gajeel?" She stopped suddenly, turning to face him.

"What is it?" He asked, swallowing a piece of his sandwich.

"You're cute." She smiled widely at him.

Gajeel could only stare, speechless. _Him, cute? Was this chick blind?_


	19. Chapter 19: A Perfectly Good Heart

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely delayed update! The past semester has totally been kicking my butt, so I had to put this aside for a while. On the bright side, I promise a faster update before the end of the month. Look forward to it!**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 19: A Perfectly Good Heart

With all the publicity they had been receiving lately, they should have expected it. They should have seen the signs, read the writing on the wall. But of course, on a day such as this, with the sun shining high in the sky, they didn't suspect a thing.

Of course, it hadn't even been Mirajane's idea to go on a picnic, but there they were, munching on sandwiches and drinking lemonade, laughing peacefully.

Gajeel gasped, sputtering at the bookworm's antics. For such a tiny woman, she sure could make a person squirm. A flash out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was the sort of flash that he was all too familiar in seeing, being a member of probably _the_ most popular band of the decade. This flash in particular was that of a paparazzi camera.

His senses heightened, his eyes going wide as he turned to face his band members. They too, had noticed the flash, eyes darkening as the cameras continued going off.

MIrajane spoke first. "We should go." Her voice was tense. Although both Fairy Storm and Tails Down enjoyed their fame, they didn't enjoy the negative aspects that came along with it. That, of course, included being attacked and hounded by the paparazzi, and on some occasions, crazy fans.

"Move it." Laxus stated gruffly, helping Mirajane pack up the remainder of their food. All the smiles had disappeared, and even the sun dipped behind a cloud.

Wendy looked frightened, the young star shaking slightly. Romeo noticed this and made to comfort her. "Do you want to hold my hand?" He whispered in her ear.

"It won't be as scary that way." He offered her one of his trademark bright smiles, before slipping his hand into hers and intertwining their fingers. Wendy's eyes glittered, a small smile playing at her lips.

Gray, however, was thoroughly and entirely pissed. The group of paparazzi was now turning into a mob of paparazzi and curious townspeople, none of whom who pleased him. Gray hated the paparazzi with a deep sense of loathing. After all, he blamed them for the death of his mother.

Natsu, noticing the dangerous look in his eyes, nudged Gray forward, before rushing to grab Lucy's hand. The blonde singer smiled gratefully at him, before nodding to Mirajane. Together all members formed a diamond formation, protecting Wendy and Romeo in the center.

Laxus took point, eyes fiercely glaring into the hundreds of cameras. His stature was intimidating to say the least, but it didn't seem to be stopping any of the paparazzi. The members found themselves surrounded in moments, eyes wide in fear. All but Wendy and Romeo were separated from Mirajane and Laxus, who quickly recovered, grabbing their hands tightly, ensuring their protection.

Gray, Natsu and Lucy found themselves in a group of their own with lights flashing at them from all sides. Gray was very visibly shaking with anger and Natsu was having a difficult time attempting to restrain him. Lucy noticed this, and quickly drew them forward, fighting off the pressing cameras from all sides.

Juvia was cornered, separated from all of the other members, completely singled out and alone. And that fact terrified her. She couldn't even spot Laxus over the fray of the crowd. Peering through the flashing lights, she was met with a familiar face.

"Lyon?" Rather from fear, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Come with me." He said, and didn't wait for a response, instead dragging the woman safely away from the paparazzi's searching stares.

"Erza!" Jellal called, his hands shaking. One of his few weaknesses was his fear of being mobbed by a crowd. He didn't mind crowds in general, as he had grown accustomed to large groups of screaming fans, but he was still prone to the anxiety acts from the sheer chaos of it all.

In a flash, she was there. Jellal had never been more relieved to see the flash of scarlet hair as she shoved her way through the wall of people. Even though it was a bit rocky since their childhood days, Jellal was forever grateful that she hadn't forgot about him.

Erza, on the other hand, was extremely angry. She grabbed Jellal's hand, forcibly dragging him through the busy mass of people. She had Mira and Laxus in her sights, barely paying any attention to Jellal, who was clutching onto her hand tightly.

He was blushing, from being dragged by her or from being surrounded by the crowd, she would never know. A slight smile graced her lips as she felt his grip tighten, and she continued, pressing further towards her goal.

Lastly to be isolated from the safety of numbers were Gajeel and Levy. Due to Gajeel's height, it was quite easy for them to be cut off from the others. Levy didn't find it very surprising at all. What was surprising was the fact that Gajeel was entirely useless in this situation. He completely froze up, his body not moving an inch from his spot.

To her credit, Levy also hadn't moved, only adjusting her position a fraction to compensate as the mob closed in. She glanced up at her partner, eyes softening by a margin.

"Gajeel, let's play a game." She suggested, laughing nervously. Perhaps an activity would distract him from this huge mess they were about to be dragged even further into. After all, Levy had no idea what his issue was with this situation. Sure, no person liked the attention and hounding that the persistent media gave them, but to be petrified was a whole different story.

His response pulled the bookworm out of her wandering thoughts. The dark haired man was strangely quiet, that is, quieter than usual. The situation must have really been bothering him to provoke such a change in his natural demeanor.

"Gajeel." The man wasn't paying attention to her, that much was clear.

There was only one way to make him.

Levy stood on tiptoe in an attempt to reach Gajeel's ear.

"I like you."


	20. Chapter 20: Tomorrow

**A/N: So... this was unexpected. Finals are approaching, so unfortunately I will not have much time to write. Thanks to all of the people who are sticking with this story! Please drop me a review~ Also, sorry for any minor mistakes. This is unbeta-ed. you have been warned.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 20: Tomorrow

If Gajeel hadn't been petrified 5 seconds ago, he certainly was now. Was the bookworm serious? She liked him? If this was another of her pranks, he wasn't laughing.

Blinking, he was brought back to reality. Levy stared up at him, concerned.

"I need you to find Laxus as fast as possible." She stated, glancing around wildly at the approaching paparazzi. Gajeel nodded, still slightly stunned by her revelation. There was never a dull day when Levy McGarden was around, that was for sure.

He stepped forward, parting the crowd. Using his (slightly menacing) frame to his advantage, he gestured for Levy to follow.

"He went that way." Gajeel could see Laxus' outline, but it was getting fainter as the man continued to walk away. "Let's go, quickly."

Levy nodded, before grabbing onto Gajeel's hand tightly, tugging him forward.

"We can't waste a second!"

Lyon Vastia prided himself on his impeccable timing.

"Juvia! Follow me!" He locked eyes with the celebrity, and she relaxed, immediately making her way towards his direction. She nimbly dodged flashing cameras and crossed the field to where he was standing.

"Lyon, have you seen Gray? Or Laxus and possibly Mirajane?" She questioned, out of breath. Juvia began talking at what seemed like a million miles an hour, trying to communicate her need to be with her band while simultaneously searching for the other members. Lyon smiled at her. Face flushed, eyes bright, Juvia looked really beautiful. Glancing far into the distance he could just barely make out the outline of Laxus' broad body.

"Laxus is over there." He said, turning to Juvia, "Would you like me to take you to him?" He offered a tiny smile.

"Of course! Please lead the way." Juvia smiled back at him, as she began to calm down.

Reaching Laxus and Mira had been a difficult task, but of course Erza had accomplished it. She dragged Jellal forward, pushing him into the safety of the diamond formation before planting herself next to Wendy, ensuring the young star's protection. It would kill her to see any of her friends seriously hurt because of the extent of their popularity,

Jellal, on the other hand, was straitening up, his intellect and instincts finally kicking in. He quickly analyzed the situation; paparazzi had surrounded the park on all sides and their best bet was to barrel through in one chief direction, which as he was pleased to see, seemed to be the current plan as Laxus persevered forward, creating space for the members to get through.

"Mirajane! Where are the others?" Laxus grunted, cutting a path through the persistent paparazzi and their flashing cameras.

"Gajeel and Levy are headed this way. Levy's smart, she will have remembered the plan. Juvia also seems to have remembered, but some guy is with her, and I can't recognize him. No sign of Gray, Lucy or Natsu." The demon manager replied. Efficiently, she scanned the area for any signs of the three, but came up with nothing.

"It's those three I'm the most worried about." Erza muttered, her voice barely audible over the clicking of the camera flashes. "No one of them is bright enough to remember any of our emergency plans in an actual emergency."

Laxus sighed, cursing under his breath. "We are going back to the hotel. As soon as we get there, Mira will call Makarov, and possibly Mavis, and I will call the police. They don't know Rosemary enough and are bound to get lost."

Laxus' words struck a chord in Jellal.

"Laxus, if we get back to the hotel and they don't arrive after a time, I can go look for them. Rosemary is my hometown after all, I do know it well." He brought up, processing the information fast.

Erza scoffed slightly. "Jellal, you get lost so easily. And how long has it been since you've been home?"

The blue haired man blushed, cheeks reddening slightly. "That is true."

"In that case, Erza you should go with him when he goes to search. In any case, the two of you should produce excellent results. Now quickly, get inside!" Mirajane finished, ushering them into the safety of the hotel lobby.

Now it was Erza's turn to blush. She still was very confused when it came to any matter that had to do with Jellal. She had so many questions to ask him, and knew absolutely no way to go about doing that. Sighing, she resigned herself to becoming his partner, at least for the search.

Mirajane rushed through the hotel, dragging Wendy and Romeo by the hands as Jellal, Erza and Laxus followed close behind. The staff managed to keep the reporters barred from the rooms, but they created chaos in the lobby. Juvia herself had snuck up the stairs to meet them back in the room.

Levy and Gajeel slipped in through the back doors, ushered in by the kitchen staff. Dodging hot plates and steaming dishware, they made their way to the elevator. Levy even relaxed enough to let a tiny giggle slip past her lips as the elevator doors came to a close.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny? This was a dangerous situation." He grumbled, shifting his weight awkwardly.

Levy cleared her throat before responding, "You really should look into a mirror Gajeel." She laughed again at his movements, as he tried to understand what she meant by her words.

"What did you do this time?" He asked, eyes widening in alarm.

"Damn. I need a mirror!" He was close to yelling only getting even more frustrated as she laughed harder.

An idea struck Gajeel, so fast he felt that his head might spin.

Grabbing, Levy's shoulders, he pulled her forward. Bending his head, he angled it so that they were at eye level.

She froze, fighting the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" He questioned her, watching her closely for her reaction.

Levy, for her part, found it difficult to respond due to Gajeel's proximity.

"I … Uh." She responded intelligently.

"Yeah?" Gajeel asked, further invading her space.

Levy took a step back just at the elevator doors opened, signaling their arrival.

She threw one last glance at Gajeel before bolting down the hall out of his sight.


End file.
